


Come A Little Bit Closer

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: And Away We Go [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bondage, Claiming, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Holy Hell Having to Write All the Relationships is Hell, Hurt Peter Parker, Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Modern Royalty, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royal Lesbians, Royalty, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: The smutty sequel to Dear Mister Fantasy and Her Horrors. Takes place between 3-4 months after the latter. Having somewhat dealt with the fallout of her infidelity towards Peter and her killing of her former rapist, MJ is doing her best to return to a sense of normalcy. It’s gonna be tough, but there’s no other group she’d rather have beside her.Meanwhile some other stuff’s gonna happen with Nat and Wanda, as well as Carol and Val, and even some Cassie.But also (lets be real this is what you’re really here for) we’re ready to go back to the compound. Which means we're back to sexy times folks.The gang's getting back together, although this time with a new addition coming as part of the poly-amorous trifecta that is MJ's relationship. Also gonna get some appearances from outside characters who may stop by every once in a while. Hopefully shit's gonna get crazy!
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Peter Parker, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Cassie Lang, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Cassie Lang & Natasha Romanov, Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Cassie Lang, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Cassie Lang, Michelle Jones/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Wanda Maximoff, Nebula & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: And Away We Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682539
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a brief sort of prologue I guess, basically I'm just gonna try and quickly summarize what happened in Her Horrors for those who are actually interested in the plot and characters. Might also be a little gift for the second half. 
> 
> Also, I know that given the context this may not be the most appropriate place to do so, but I just really needed to say this, and I think if you're reading this you understand what I'm saying. I know Chadwick was so much more than just his role as T'challa, but I have to speak about how much that role meant to me. To see someone that looked like myself on that screen, being a hero, being a King, it was nothing short of life changing. The inspiration it gave me is something that will last my lifetime and maybe more, because it is a feeling of invigoration and pride that spans generations. So I know this may not be the best place, but Rest in Power King, may you step off and run forever.

For anyone with a passing interest in the plot and characters in this series, and who didn’t read the previous work: Her Horrors, THIS IS FOR YOU. This is just gonna be a quick little informal summary of what happened in that story because it does greatly affect the somewhat existent plot. Not to toot my own horn, but I would suggest that you read at least the last two chapters, as they do have a big effect on the ensuing story. My apologies in advance if this feels a little heartless, but I’m not gonna try to convey all the emotions and feels from that story in this summary, just trying to hit the major plot points.

So, fifteen years ago (including the five years she was snapped) MJ was kidnapped and raped for twenty days before eventually escaping her captor, who was never found. In the present day, she receives a note from who she expects to be Peter, only to discover that is from her captor. This, of course, reopens brutal scars from her past, and she is forced to relive her most horrific memories, as well as deal with his threat in the present. With Peter away in Wakanda, and MJ hesitant to call him for a number of reasons (doesn’t want to address her infidelity, and doesn’t want to put him in a position where he may break his no killing code), she turns to the group currently at the compound (Wanda, Nat, and Cassie) for help. Throughout the emotional struggle of hunting him down, Wanda slowly becomes her rock. Through deduction and a city-wide game of cat and mouse, the group of: MJ, her (OC) father Ian, Wanda, Cassie, Nat, and Carol eventually apprehend MJ’s rapist, Trevor. Descended into the bowels of the New York sewers, in a moment of extreme emotion, seething off of the reveal that since her abduction Trevor had committed the same atrocities to eleven other girls, MJ chokes him out and kills him.

Having received a vague text from MJ, Peter rushed back home to New York to join the group in recovering from the events. MJ begins to doubt her decision to kill Trevor and continues to be haunted by her action until this day. Meanwhile, understanding she can no longer obfuscate the truth, MJ reveals to Peter that she had been cheating on him with the others at the compound, to which Peter understandably calls off their relationship. There are a bevy of impassioned discussions and outbursts of emotion as MJ, Peter, Wanda, and Nat deal with the fallout of the cheating. They are separated for some time, with both MJ and Peter being emotionally distraught, to the point that May has to intervene lest she allow Peter’s broken heart to be the death of Spider-Man. They both soon realize that despite MJ’s actions, neither of them ever lost their love for one another, and that being apart hurts them more than either wants to admit. Realizing what that means, they decide to try out restarting their relationship on a new basis. That continues to go well, and eventually MJ asks Peter if they could attempt a poly relationship with them two and Wanda. Peter agrees, and thus, here we are.

SHALL WE BEGIN?

As far as Saturday evenings go, this one was both typical and atypical.

Peter, enjoying the comforts of his sheets, pumped his cock wildly (read: typical). The elastic slapping sounds of his hand connecting with his crotch echoed from the bed to the entire room. May was most definitely asleep by now, her final glass of wine having been downed about an hour ago. Tantalizing lust coursed through his body, brewing in his muscles and clouding his mind. Fatigue overcame his shoulder, right forearm aching with soreness yet his mind registering none of it. 

He was keenly aware of his surroundings, breath heavy and jagged, room aphotic save for the glint of the dim moonlight, a light layer of sweat coating his warm skin. The only exterior sound was the echo of the outside traffic interspersed with his own words of encouragement.

“Oh, MJ…eat her like that,” he whispered to the void, envisioning his girlfriend laying on her front, ass held high, eating out Wanda as the Sokovian lay on her back (read: atypical). Wanda’s moans rang in his ears, the rhythmic slurping of MJ’s tongue lapping her juicy snatch clouding his imagination.

“Unghhhhhhhh…yesssssssss MJ…God you eat me so fucking good,” groaned the newest addition to their relationship as his caramel skinned lover wrapped her lips around the redhead’s clit, sucking on it lightly with her rather exquisite lips.

Peter stroked himself faster, arousal galvanized by Wanda’s imaginary pleasured moans. He hastily reached over to his bedside table, scooping a small helping of coconut oil into his hand to re-lubricate himself, soft sloshing being produced as soon as he did. His hand bobbed at a cheetah’s pace as he gripped his shaft tightly, nerves screaming their thanks to him. He felt his corpus spongiosum (aka cum vein) bulge as he constricted his length, the rim of his head brushing up against his index finger with each stroke.

As his more tenured girlfriend ate Wanda’s pussy, he pictured Nat resting on all fours beside MJ, thick legs spread wide, pussy just waiting for Peter’s girthy cock to be buried balls deep inside of her. He giddily approached the Black Widow, her impeccably succulent ass hanging in the air. Eager hands grabbed her curvy waist and pushed his head through.

God she was tight.

He nuzzled in deeper, Natasha’s back arching as she struggled with his size, a high-pitched hum emanating from within her throat.

In his head he had only just began, but in actuality it was quite the opposite. And so, imagination was forced to catch up to reality, and with a rough grunt, he buried himself in Natasha.

“AHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUCK!” came the Black Widow’s cry a she was utterly stuffed by Peter’s dick. The taught muscles of her upper back flexed as he bottomed out inside of her. His lusting mind forced the issue, not yielding any time for the elder woman to open up, instead roughly pounding her. He watched as her juicy cheeks bounced back and forth rapidly, springing energetically off his hips.

“Ohh. Shit. So. Thick,” she yelped as Peter rushed into her over and over again.

“Mhmmmmmm,” he groaned, both in his head and in real life. Her pussy felt incredible. Buttery and smooth, a snug warmth embracing his entire length as her walls gripped his thick figure.

“So. Good,” she cried out. “I want your cum my Spider, give me your thick fucking load,” she begged.

He did.

“OHHHHHHHHHH!” roared out Peter, thick ropes of creamy jizz spewing from his cockhead, falling onto his washboard abs. He kept pumping, desperate to drain himself of every drop. His enhanced stamina didn’t let him down, shooting load after load after absurd load until his entire core looked like a winter wonderland. Each pump drew a coarse exhale from his lungs, body tensing as it released with utmost gratification.

He’d never felt an orgasm this powerful from just his hand, his imaginary vision clearly arousing him in a way he’d never been before.

With one final huff, he collapsed onto his bed, his clean hand draped exhaustedly across his forehead. His body hummed with pleasurable soreness, rush of endorphins muddling his usually sharp mind. Steadying breaths ensued for a couple minutes before reaching for a handful of tissues from his bedside table…then another and another when those didn’t do the job. As his body slowly relaxed, and the fantasy faded from his head, he heard a voice.

“Everything alright in there Peter?” asked May through the thin walls. 

What was she doing awake this late?

“Yeah May, just uhhhh… just stepped on a lego.”

“Sounded like it really hurt.”

“It was… uhmmm… a really big piece.” _Smooth Peter._ “It’s ok, I’ll survive.”

“Alright,” she said, sounding highly unsure, “get some rest alright. Goodnight.”

“Night,” he answered, before stooping back into bed. _Great, now I have to be silent while taking a piss_ , he thought, scuttling onto the wall so May wouldn’t hear him. Oh well, it was worth it.

As he trekked across the ceiling, the thought that had taken near permanent residence in his mind began to stew. Visions of what this coming Friday would bring popping up in his head.

His first night at the compound.


	2. I'll Best You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Look at all that plot ;)
> 
> Note the resignation of the author towards trying to make every title a reference and instead just totally saying fuck that shit I ain't got the time nor the commitment to do that. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“I’ll best you.”

Big spooning her fiancée, Val was nodding off to slumber when those words trickled through her eardrums like wind beneath a door. The voice was so near that the warmth of breath on her nape ignited goosebumps on her arms. Her instincts unwaveringly kicked in, a flattened palm spearing to where the person’s neck should’ve been, intent on catching their jaw. Instead she found only air.

Sitting upright, the room was Cimmerian, leaving Val blind while her eyes worked to adjust. But she didn’t need sight to know who was there.

“If you wanna beat me you’re gonna have to be quicker than that,” taunted Natasha’s unbearably cocky voice. It came from further away now, leading her outside the room. Sliding free from the comforts of bed, she trailed the Black Widow, balls of feet silent against the frigid floor. Most nights she wouldn’t have been spooked by Nat’s voice so close by, as it wasn’t uncommon for the ex-spy to join her and Carol in bed. But ever since their playful competition had commenced with that game of pinch-ass, Natasha had opted to sleep separate from the two.

“You’ve gotten sloppy your Highness, letting me sneak up on you like that,” taunted the former Russian. From her knowledge of the compound, Val knew the cheeky voice was piloting her towards the training room.

“And here I was thinking you liked it sloppy,” retorted Val, trying to extrapolate Nat’s position via her voice, senses alert for any missteps from the redhead. Suddenly, the screaming whistle of something caught her ear as it darted towards. In a heartbeat, her feet split as her knees dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding the object as it sailed over her head. A solid but dull sound clunked against the ground, possibly rubber. What was more important though was that she could trace the throw. She bull-rushed where Natasha should’ve been, again met only by air.

“There’s the fighter,” applauded Nat’s voice, closer this time, “almost got me. Glad to see you still have some of your skills though.”

“Enough to whoop your ass,” quipped back Val.

The whoosh of displaced air echoed through the hall as the large doors swung open. Val quickly followed in, dim lights soon after illuminating the grand room in their gentle glow. In the center of it all stood her not-really-enemy enemy, the Black Widow.

“I told you I’d best you Nat.”

“Why don’t you come prove it then.”

_Alrighty_ , Val thought, cocking her head. She charged the dominant redhead, not intent on actually taking her down. Instead, she stopped two paces short, dropping low and swinging her right leg under Nat’s. The master assassin evaded easily, leaping into the air and firing a kick towards the Asgardian’s low-lying head. Val was forced to drop onto her back to evade the flying kick.

This was gonna be a tough match.

She flung herself up ninja style, adopting a defensive stance, open palms raised ready to deflect. The two stood there, bouncing on the balls of their feet, shoulders squared, eyes dancing across one another’s frame in search of a hint of telegraphing. Val continually reminded herself that despite the woman’s petite appearance she was probably one of the best fighters she’s ever sparredinst aga, if not at the top of that list.

“Make a move Red,” she goaded, knowing how much Nat hated that nickname. “Or are you too pussy to come at me?” Natasha’s eyes narrowed.

“Not a pussy, just not an idiot,” came the quick reply as the two of them pranced around each other, sparring first with their words instead of fists. “What about you huh…too pussy to come at someone with a quarter of your strength?”

A smile spread on Val’s face. She lunged forward, feigning a left jab before launching a right hook. Nat didn’t bite, instead jumping into the Asgardian’s body. Val’s fist uselessly smacked Nat in the back while the redhead gave her a mean headbutt to the chin. She stumbled back, but she had taken enough hits from far stronger opponents that she wasn’t discombobulated. Anticipating Nat’s impending front kick, she pivoted her left hand across her chest to smack it away at the last second. The former Russian was spun off balance if only for a moment. Val preyed on her brief advantage. Swinging her left leg, she connected with Nat’s upper-back, sending the founding Avenger careening forward onto her face.

“Like I said, enough to whoop your ass.”

Natasha growled, mostly upset at herself for not accounting for the Asgardians enhanced strength, thus allowing her to be put off balance. She pushed up, standing off against the mocha-skinned girl once again. Checking her emotion, she instead focused on coding the woman’s patterns. A right footed straight kick was sent out not expecting to hit anything. As she anticipated, Valkyrie again swiped it past her, but this time Nat took into account the extra force. She used her circular momentum to propel her left foot skyward, hitting Val in the side of her unprotected stomach with a mean roundhouse kick.

“Ungh,” grunted the King of Asgard, her side barely clenching around her ribs. “Nice move,” she complimented.

“Maybe just bad defense,” teased Nat, seeing if she could rile up the Asgardian (though she reminded herself to not overdo it. Lord knows she doesn’t want a repeat of _that_ situation).

“Maybe,” replied Val before lunging into an explosive 1-2-3 right left right combo. Natasha easily slapped away the first two quick punches, and her final right jab was severely overthrown, which is exactly how she wanted it. Nat went for her more complex feign, dodging to the outside of Val and wrapping up her right hand, trapping it against her chest. Val knew exactly what was coming. She ducked down as a flurry of Nat’s punches flashed to where her head would’ve been. Milliseconds before a speeding knee came flying in, she had granted herself open access to Nat’s stomach, and didn’t waste her opportunity, delivering a mean body blow. She heard the wind get knocked out of Natasha’s lungs as she struck her solar plexus right on the money.

Thank god Nat had had time to clench her core and hang onto Val’s arm, or else the punch might’ve knocked her into the floor. Val had stunned her with that body blow, and the wind had been aggressively sent hurtling out of her body, but she had enough mental training to keep on keeping on even if her body was voting against it. She saw Val’s next move before it even came. Pulling out a half Matrix limbo dodge, Val’s upward elbow attempt sailed just inches from her mouse-like nose.

As the Asgardian’s momentum shot upward, she took off from the ground for the briefest of moments. Nat made quick work of her advantage, sweeping her legs from beneath her, dropping the King straight onto her ass. Usually she would’ve opted to tackle and grapple her opponent, but Val’s vastly superior strength made that a non-option. Therefore, she had to play a bit riskier as she quickly dove on top, her knee destined for Val’s throat. But it wasn’t quick enough. The former valkyrie had swiftly set up her leg guard, creating an “L” with her shins. Nat landed squarely on said shins, swinging the advantage back to Valkyrie.

“Shit,” sighed Nat, knowing what comes next.

The Asgardian explosively kicked her legs upward, flinging Natasha skyward. Due to Val’s might, it was a rather long flight, and she took a mid-air moment to catch her breath. Once her velocity shifted downward, Nat tucked herself in, preparing to roll when she hit the ground. It was difficult in the ill-lit atmosphere, but she used what little light she had to time her landing. Her body swung over itself into a side roll, greatly easing the force of her touchdown. As soon as she pulled up though, Val was right in her face again. Or rather, Val’s foot was in her face.

Running on pure fighting instinct, she dodged, ducking low where she then made the cardinal sin of fighting. She got distracted, for the briefest of moments, by Val’s pussy. An extremely rookie mistake if she was being honest, but it just looked good. So damn fine, and so damn yummy.

After what felt no longer than half a second, Val exploited her delay, planting with her previously kicking right foot and spinning herself around to land a backward donkey kick straight into Nat’s gut, launching her into the large glass windows. She grunted sorely as her back slammed against the thick glass pane. Now she could definitely feel her body arguing against some of its movements. Quickly pushing off of the windows, she didn’t want to be up against the ropes. Her skilled partner rapidly closed in, sensing the disadvantage. She came in for a hard, finishing right elbow.

This was Nat’s chance. She hopped backwards into the air off her right foot, quickly followed by propelling herself off the glass with the other, launching her tight frame towards the deadly Asgardian King and warrior. As her foot took off from the glass, she twisted in air, sending her legs hurtling towards Val as her body did a 360. She caught Val’s lunging shoulders between her thighs and, aided by the Asgardian’s twisting momentum, spun her towards the ground. It only made sense for her to end the fight using a quintessential Black Widow move. As soon as she felt Val come down with her, she moved to mount the woman. She braced her arms for the ground, absorbing the impact and unlocking her grip of Val. In a blink, she had spun around herself and dove her elbow towards Val’s neck.

This time she arrived before a proper leg guard could be set, her elbow pinned to the King’s throat with ceasing force. “Checkmate,” she whispered.

“AHHhhhhh,” snarled Val, squirming under the full weight of Nat digging against her throat, “fuck!” She could very easily get out using her enhanced strength, but the unspoken rules of sparring dictated that once Nat’s elbow was flush against her neck, she had lost.

“Awwwww. Don’t be upset. You put up a pretty good fight.”

“Whatever. Get off of me,” she barked dejectedly.

“Hmph. That’s not how this is ending your Highness.”

Her forearm still resting on the King’s neck, Nat slid her fingers down Val’s tense, hot, sweaty body. She felt the slick excretions dampen her hand as it travelled southward. The terrain of Valkyrie skimming under her fingertips brought a single overwhelming thought to the forefront of her mind: _goddam is she a fine woman_. Val’s lightly toned stomach heaved as she fought to restore her breath, rhythmic dum-dum of her heart detectable through skin after her moderate exertion. Nat stopped herself just atop the woman’s pubic mound, teasingly tussling the cropped patch of hair. “Let’s test the waters, shall we?” More than eager fingertips dipped into the Asgardian snatch, grinning the moment contact was made. “Ohhhhhh, someone’s excited, aren’t they?” came her condescending tone.

Val merely huffed and averted her gaze, attempting to maintain her upset attitude. Was it slightly juvenile to be a sore loser? Probably. But she was supremely competitive and didn’t take well to defeat of any kind.

“It’s alright your majesty, so am I,” admitted Nat, “wanna taste?” Those same digits moved into her own sex, pulsing slightly to catch all her juices. Carefully, she pulled them out and pressed them up against the velvety skin of Val’s plump lips. Despite her irritated appearance, the Asgardian opened up with little hesitation, allowing the phalanges to rest on her tongue. No outward reaction was offered, but her mouth noticeably salivated at the taste. Nat followed this up with a sharp, unexpected kiss. The brunette fought her at first, head knocking against the ground as she fought to pull her lips away. Using her control, Nat leaned her forearm harder on her neck, forcing her mouth open and allowing her tongue to plunge inside, the movement symbolic of her victory over Val. She swiped her the muscle lustfully across slick cheeks, eventually settling on crashing it against Val’s own taster. The lip lock was quickly turning hot and heavy, the King of Asgard seeming to become increasingly more willing to accept her primal desires.

Just as sharply as she had dove in, she pulled back, a slight pant to her breath. “You like how I taste?” she asked.

Val’s head stayed steady, but her eyes said something entirely different. A look of demanding want shrouded her gaze, staring thirstily at Nat’s full lips. It was enticing in its lusty hunger, totally different then the often tamed demeanor Val displayed as a representative of her nation. She bit down on her lower lip, deepening its hue before letting it return to place with a sultry POP. Val clearly wanted her, and with each passing moment her desire to reciprocate grew. “You want these,” she said, trailing her index finger across her lips, “come get them.” Val attacked with such unexpected ferocity that it literally picked the two of them off the ground.

Val crashed her lips against Nat’s ample mouth, kissing her with reckless pace and vigor. Spit swapped freely between the two as she attempted to consume Nat’s preliminary digestive fluid. Her toned arms raced to wrap around the redhead as they stumbled backwards, continuing to reel in her face and body until they bumped flush against the large pane windows, Nat’s juicy bum no doubt splayed deliciously against the glass. There was no confusing this for love making or a gentle, lazy session. No, this was pure, unbridled lust in its truest form.

“Someone’s hungr- unghhhhhhhhh” moaned Nat, her words cutoff by Val’s lips slamming up against her neck. “Yeah…okay that…that feels good…” she cooed honestly. She chained Val’s body with her arms, hands landing greedily upon firm cheeks. They felt delectable in her palms, toned, but still supple and cushiony. She gripped them hard, tussling them in her hands in a way that was a bit more teenage boy than she would admit. Though they both seemed to enjoy it, as the cacao skinned woman began to suck with worrying vigor as she squeezed her buns.

“You like that?” she cooed.

“Mmmhmmm…” hummed the brunette, still engrossing herself in Nat’s neck, vivaciously working her way down to her collarbone. Nat twirled the pair around, Val’s back now pressed against the glass. Those lips were vacuums against her skin, sucking without any reprieve. She knew the King was horny, but she didn’t realize how much. Gripping her slim but toned shoulders, she spun her around so her ebony breasts were rife against the glass.

“See anybody watching us out there?” Nat asked as she reversed the roles, burying her lips on Val’s back. 

“Nuh uh,” grunted Val.

“Kinda wish there was. Would be pretty hot, don’t ya think?”

“Could always call Danvers,” suggested the King as her breath ran away from her lungs.

“You think she’d like it?”

“I know she would.”

>>>>

Carol awoke to the call of a soft robotic female voice. “I apologize for the disturbance Ms. Danvers, but you are receiving a call from Ms. Romanoff,” explained Edith.

“Fuchmmmghuhgjmnungmhhhngmnnhugnung,” she grumbled as she numbingly awoke, “answer it.”

There was a single beep before Nat’s raspy voice filled her room. “Outside the training room, stay naked,” she spoke bluntly before ending the call.

“The fuck?” groaned Danvers to the empty room.

“I believe she said, ‘out-” started Edith before being cut off.

“I know, I know… I just…uggggh.” She stumbled out of bed, displeased by this midnight disturbance. The cool wisp of nighttime New York breeze tickled her skin as she opened the window door to her balcony, floating over to the other side of the compound.

It felt odd being naked outside the compound, but she figured the only thing that would see her would be some insects, trees, and the stars up above, so there wasn’t much to worry about. Stopping before the large pane windows, she hovered about two stories above ground. Dim lighting drew gentle shadows inside the expansive training room, but she still wasn’t sure why Nat had asked her to come out.

Then she saw it.

A sight that sucked every cubic centimeter of air from her lungs. A portrait that nearly made her fall out of the sky. Pressed against the glass was her fiancée, looking as insatiably hot as she’d ever seen, boobs flattened firmly against the windows, nipples so achingly hard they seemed to want to drill through the glass. Her handsome, messy face was plastered in a look of tantric delight. The heat of her breath and body condensed on the cool windows, a decently thick line of spit slowly spilling down her chin. Her hot little body wriggled happily as an arm wrapped around her hips, an ivory hand gently caressing her clit. Her toned legs were slightly wider than hip width apart, and between them was that gorgeous redhead, on her knees, eating away at Val. One of her fiancée’s well-cut arms reached around her back, shoving the Black Widow’s face in deeper. The other palm lay on the glass, steadying herself against it as she was salaciously devoured.

“Oooooooooh mama,” Carol groaned as any lingering feelings of fatigue were quickly forgotten. Both her hands shot down to her quickly moistening core. They didn’t do it all that often, but Carol very much enjoyed watching Val get fucked. She couldn’t quite explain why, but then again she figured that’s true for pretty much any sexual fetish. Whatever the case it didn’t matter, because she relished it quite a bit, and that’s what was important.

She studied eagerly as Val’s abs crunched up, mouth widening to release a salacious moan. She couldn’t hear anything, but her waking mind could vividly imagine it all. Val’s voice cooing as Natasha worked her into a frenzy. The slop of Nat’s tongue on her fiancée’s dripping sex. The increasing pants as they soared higher and higher into this pure depravity. God it was so hot. Two fingers piningly thrust into her cunt, the index finger on her other hand taking up the duties of attending to her clit, lightly flicking the sensitive bundle. For now, her rubs were slow, listless, the majority of her attention oriented towards the insane scene before her.

Nat watched as Danvers sexy little self appeared before them. She flashed a smiled at the blonde, her own chin spotted with Val’s excretions, letting the Captain know just how much she was enjoying her meal, or rather, how much her meal was enjoying her. While one arm was tied around Val’s hips, the other lay on the flat of her back, pushing her into the glass. She really wanted Danvers to get the best view possible. Which is why she gave the King’s asshole a lick, causing her previous sparring partner to shudder and moan. Through her window between Val’s legs, she quickly saw Danvers’ digits slip inside her slit.

“God she’s so fucking beautiful isn’t she,” groaned Nat, viewing the powerful blonde finger herself with as much pleasure as she imagined the Captain was doing with them.

“Mhmmmmm,” rumbled Val.

“She’s so gorgeous with her short blonde hair on top of that pretty fucking face.”

“MHmmmmm!”

“And her tall, slender body coated in that pretty, creamy skin.”

“MHMmmmm!”

“Those never-ending legs. God look at them tense as she rubs herself off to you.”

“MHMMmmm!”

“And how about those perfect fucking gumdrop tits bouncing as she fingers herself so achingly.”

“MHMMMmm!”

“Her pussy’s so snug, and warm, and tender isn’t it?”

“MHMMMMm.”

“And those sexy ass big brown anime eyes.”

“MHMMMMM!”

“This is so fucking hot isn’t it. Her watching…fingering herself while I eat you out.”

“MHMMMMMMMMMM!”

If Val’s frankly pornographic mewling wasn’t enough of a clue, the way her walls were clamping Nat’s fingers was all the confirmation she needed. “You gonna cum on my fingers while she watches?”

Val’s breath stuttered as she hung on the doorstep of release.

“Do it baby cum. Cum for us Val.”

She peered out the window, her eyes locking on Carol’s.

They were glowing.

She came.

Her entire weight fell onto the glass as her orgasm didn’t so much spill over her as it did slam into her like a nitrous propelled blue whale. Her mind and body crumpled as she rode Nat’s face, erotic passion sizzling across her skin. Her legs yeeted out of the situation and she collapsed to the floor, though that hardly stop her from writhing around as her cummies continued to drench her, encasing her body in a cloud of ecstasy.

Nat of course continued to provide a high level of pleasure to Val, a finger still supplanted onto that swollen clit. Even when the brunette beauty finally came down, she continued to rub the now overly sensitive area, digging in with bad intentions. Val tried to lazily sweep away her hand, but Nat halted her.

“I’ll best you,” Nat reminded, to which Val begrudgingly retracted her hand, jerking and shuddering as her delicate flesh was over stimulated. Nat had won, therefore what she wanted was her reality. Val gazed out to where her fiancée should’ve been. “Where’s Carol?”

Nat’s eyes slowly turned towards the large windows. “I think I saw her fall out of the sky.”

Indeed, Carol was laying in a crater on the ground, still twitching with aftershocks. She was lucky enough to be well-versed in lip-reading, which meant that she got to enjoy most of Natasha’s rampant dirty talk. It had taken mere seconds for her to get worked up as she watched her brown skinned lover moan and shudder in reaction to the filthy linguistics. And when she had locked eyes with Val, with the woman she lusted and loved, it was all over.

Her pussy had drained itself in sweet release, giving the grass below her a little extra irrigation. Not that it mattered. Said orgasm ended up knocking off her concentration so greatly that she plummeted two stories into the ground, a small crater being torn around her. Her body didn’t care to move, still remembering her previously snoozing state, content to simply bask in the high of her glassy orgasmic haze. Her mind was consumed by the looping gif of Val collapsing on the glass, long moans escaping her lips. Fuck was she a lucky fiancée.

Meanwhile back in the training room, Natasha eyed up her midnight snack. Her next idea quickly coming together in her mind, she snatched the toned brunette’s hand, leading her across the room to the pull-up bar.

“Wait here,” she commanded before gliding to a wall. An eerie creak cut through the steamy air as she unveiled the closet that held a bevy of restraints, all for training purposes of course. Though that didn’t mean that Nat had never thought about using them for other purposes that Rogers definitely would not have approved of. Picking out one that should work well she strutted back towards Valkyrie. “Hands up.”

“Huh?” replied Val drearily, still recovering from the mind-dulling orgasm.

Nat stepped up onto a bench and attached the metal chain to the pull-up bar via two thick carabiners. She then grabbed Val’s arms and lifted them up skyward, the King of Asgard barely resisting. “Wrists together,” she ordered, this time Val obliging immediately. At the end of the chain was a single Kevlar cuff, and due to her vertical limitations, Val had to hop up onto the bench in order to fit her wrists in. Once she was secure, Nat tightened the restraint, making sure the beauty wouldn’t fall. She stepped down from the bench, appreciating her setup with sordid pride. “I’ll best you,” she repeated as she kicked the bench away, leaving Val hanging just above her tippy toes. 

A sharp inhale entered the Asgardian’s lungs as her body jolted to a stop inches above the floor. Natasha readily got to work, starting low by kissing the woman’s toes, slowly inching her way up to her ankle.

While Nat’s lips enjoyed the trek up Valkyrie’s leg, her hands rubbed the topside of the woman’s thighs, feeling the taught muscle beneath her pads. She felt the slick sweat under her fingertips, the heat from her spent body warming Nat’s digits.

By now her lips were halfway up Val’s calf, teasing the King. A keening purr rumbled from Val’s throat, calling for her to speed this along.

“Patience,” replied Natasha, purposefully exaggerating the squelching sounds radiating from every kiss.

Patience was not one of Val’s strong suits. Yet she had no choice. Natasha had bested her, so here she hang, at the total mercy of the Black Widow.

Her hands and lips worked mercilessly, providing Val the briefest pulses of satisfaction that only cultivated a deeper desire. The way she moved made you want her more and more, and God did Val want her. She needed her. She needed more. By now Nat’s ample kisser had just passed Val’s knee, which meant she had enough room to ensnare the woman’s upper body in her legs and pull the redhead deeper to her dripping core. A muffled noise came from between her thighs as Natasha was suffocated by pussy. She relentlessly craned the gorgeous former Russian up into herself, drowning her in her core. Despite the surprise, Nat’s tongue still moved with impeccable control and pace, working Val like pure magic.

To say Nat was confused when she was lifted off the ground was an understatement, but like the trained spy she was, she took it all in stride. She actually found it hot to see just how needy Valkyrie was in the moment. Having this literal Royal be so desperate for her was a fun little display.

She wrapped her lips around her teeth, suckling Val’s sensitive hood while jutting her tongue back and forth as those powerful heels dug into her low back. Val’s pussy tasted even better after having already cum once, a flavor of concentrated arousal coating her taste buds. Val’s superpowered legs kept tugging at her, to the point that she was eventually left hanging horizontally, entire weight supported by Valkyrie. She crawled one hand up Val’s back, digging her nails into the King’s tough skin. Her other hand snaked around her front, grabbing a handful of pert breast. She had her fun with the chest flesh, embracing the breezy but heated atmosphere, squeezing it in rhythm with her gentle sucks. The bounce of breast was exquisite in her palm, and Val must’ve enjoyed it too, judging by her response. 

“ _Ohhh_. That’s… _oh_ Nat that’s really… UNGHhhhhhhhhh!”

As Val’s shuddering caused them to slowly pendulum, Nat couldn’t help but be turned on by this crazy position her mind had drawn up. She thirstily turned her mouth up a notch, throwing in firmer pushes into Val’s entrance along with the addition of low hums, in turn eliciting deeper moans from the master swordfighter.

“Gods Nat… _ohhhhh_ gods Nat…Unghhhh yesssss….”

Nat adored this, that sexy accent only accentuating the timber of her beautiful moans. She drew her hand down from her shoulders, clawing the smooth skin as she went along, Val’s back arching as she did. She slipped free a verbose moan of her own, letting the Asgardian know just how much she enjoyed the feel of her skin.

Val’s trim body shuddered as the vibrations tingled her clit. The churning release in her gut was starting to swell, body inching towards the edge when she heard Nat’s voice from between her thighs. “Let me turn,” she said semi-commandingly. Val eased her grip, Nat’s feet deftly reacquainting themselves with the ground. It was only for a second though, as she promptly turned around so that she and Val faced the same direction. “Pick me back up.”

Val again obliged, gripping Nat’s toned body between her powerful extremities. She felt Nat’s core tighten, swinging their momentum upwards. Junoesque legs shot upward towards her face, landing onto her shoulders with masterful coordination, a delicious pussy greeting her gaze. “Ohhhhh…YEAH,” nodded Val as they hung in 69. Nat’s face reattached onto her sex just moments after she laid her own tongue on Nat’s snatch, delighted moans escaping both of them.

_Topped yourself again,_ applauded Nat as they both relished in their position. Her self-congratulatory train of thought was quickly interrupted as her pussy was ignited by Val’s tender mouth. That tongue worked boldly, pushing forcefully against Nat’s entrance, an unintended gasp fumbling from her lips. Apparently having fought with Val and subsequently worked her to orgasm had gotten Nat hornier than she’d realized. But she couldn’t give in just yet. She had bested Val in fighting, now she had to do the same here.

She went in for the kill, slipping two fingers into Val’s twat.

“AANGHHHHHHHH!” groaned Val as her sex was inundated with electric pleasure. She was close, so unbearably close. Her muscles tensed and strained as she fought against her impending release. But every second that passed was another body blow to an already weary fighter, the 1-2 punch of Nat’s tongue and fingers proving irresistible. She grinded her hips back and forth, grace going out the window. Nat’s free hand shot around to her ass, grabbing a pert globe and shoving Val in deeper. She couldn’t hold on any longer.

A rumbling purr bubbled in her throat as her entire body seized up. Her orgasm burst free from her pit, drenching her body in blissful warmth. She sunk her head back, eyes screwing shut. “YESSSSSSS!” she roared; pleasure filled scream echoing across the halls.

Natasha felt the wave of cum on her lips, providing her with just barely enough time to open wide and accept the deposit in her mouth. Horniness danced along her taste buds, sending her own arousal into overdrive. She held the viscous sap in her mouth, savoring its enrapturing flavor before promptly sending it down her gullet with a satisfied, “Ahhhhhhh.”

As she felt Val’s legs weaken, she pulled her own sex loose, feet landing on the floor just as Val’s body quit on her. The chains jangled as the King’s entire weight was reasserted back onto them. Nat pulled back in the bench. She stepped up and released Val from her hold, the King not even minding the bench and plopping harshly onto the floor below.

Natasha stood over the ebony beauty; a sexual mess sprawled across the floor. Her flat stomach heaved up and down as she sucked wind. Her entire body was coated in a glistening layer of sweat, from her toned shoulders, to her erect nipples, and down to her slender calves. The King was so out of sorts that she couldn’t even manage eye contact when Nat spoke up.

“I’ll. Best. You,” she intoned imposingly, “be careful what you wish for Valkyrie.”

She trailed around the woman, walking in a slow, domineering circle. The soft pelt of her feet against the ground creating a rhythmic score. “Here you lay. Wiped out. Beat by me. I’ve already proven myself. Yet because of your brazen attitude, I know feel a personal need to finish you off one last time.” She dove atop Valkyrie, their bodies inches apart, nipples standing at attention as they brushed against each other. She dug her knee between Valkyrie’s strong, lascivious thighs, stirring it menacingly. The weak heat of the Asgardian’s breath nuzzled her face as she pressed her mouth right up against Val’s ear, speaking in that fast, heroic, about-to-get-the-last-laugh-on-the-villain tone. “I’m the best at what I do, and I have been for years. You may be stronger, faster, but I’m cunning and determined. And now that I’ve finished you off twice, I’m gonna do it one more time just to show you who’s the fucking boss around here. I’m gonna make you cum so unbelievably hard you probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow, and I’m gonna do it all with a smile on my face. Watching as your body molds to my command, yields to my touch. Because that’s what I do. And I’m the best at what I do. That’s why you don’t mess with the fucking Black Widow.” She planted an aggressive kiss on Val’s pussy tinged lips just to hammer home the point.

Val could never admit to it, but _Godfuckingdamn that was hot_. Hearing the power in Nat’s voice…how she explained exactly what she was gonna do knowing all the while Val was powerless to stop. The I-am-the-law energy that she possessed. And then that kiss to end it off. It was intoxicating. Val’s pussy was quivering, aching for Natasha, and it thankfully didn’t have to endure a long wait.

Nat’s firm thigh rushed up against her desperate twat, jamming up against her sensitive lips. “Hmmmmmm,” Val warbled satisfyingly as smooth, creamy skin pressed up against her pinkish brown folds.

Nat knew there was no point in teasing, the woman was already warmed up and worn down. No. She was going to go all out, complete blitzkrieg, and see if the Asgardian could match her. She lay her entire weight onto her thigh, thrusting it towards Val angrily. In seconds her leg was lubed, smeared in Valkyrie’s glistening arousal. The heavy huffs of her hot breath intensified, deepening hurriedly. Good, but she could still do better. She wanted to make sure Val understood her point. She moved harder, faster, eliciting a wet thumping noise from where flesh met flesh.

For now, Val felt up to the challenge. She kept her eyes focused, aimed squarely at Nat’s own. She bucked her hips forward, timing them to collide perfectly with Natasha’s thick leg. Nat had bested her yes, but this last one was personal. Orgasm was an inevitability, but she wouldn’t go easily.

Her arms careened around the redhead, grabbing a handful of her fat ass. With both her cheeks in a vise grip, she thrust Nat’s rugged hips into her own with all her Asgardian might. A rough grunt tumbled from her chest due to the sheer exertion. Natasha in turn responded with an angry growl, her face in a mean mug, nose and upper lips twitching. The squelchy thumping rose to the volume of a boombox, the force of Nat’s often underestimated might combined with Val’s strength slapping vigorously into her delectable snatch.

“I’ll best you,” barked Natasha.

Val responded with a wolf-like snarl.

“I’ll best you,” she repeated, only to be met with another growl.

“I’ll best you,” she went on and on, each time being met with a vexed, animalistic growl. They went on like this for longer than anybody would’ve expected - as is usual when you have two stubborn, cocky fighters. As they continued their duel, both inched closer towards orgasm, Nat’s own cunt brushing up against Val’s thigh with each thrust.

Val’s eyes began to lose their focus.

“Look at me when you cum,” ordered Natasha, wrapping her hand around Val’s nape to control her gaze. She kept her thigh tight up against Val’s pussy, kneading it into her core. Val’s deep, earthy irises seemed to darken as her pupils dilated. Her eyes grew waxy and unfocused, breathing turning raspy and hitched. Her lips trembled with beautiful restraint. “Say it,” urged Nat, herself on the verge of orgasm.

“I’m gonna…unghhhhh shit…please don’t…nuhhghhh…fuck Natasha don’t stop,” cried out Val, mind and body too tired to keep up her stingy demeanor. Not only had Nat claimed her title, but Val was begging for her not to stop now too. She’d be quite embarrassed if she wasn’t so desperately horny.

Her own hands gripped around the back of Nat’s head, pulling the two nose to nose. She stared deep into the woman’s stunning eyes, specks of green swimming in a sky of blue. Two beautiful orbs that she could happily lose herself in for days. She came unabashedly.

Nat watched as the woman’s eyelids fluttered, eyelashes bouncing softly. A fractured moan tumbled loosely from her lips, flat nose crinkled in adorable euphoria. The gape of her mouth widened with each buck of her hips, emphasizing the structure of her glorious cheekbones. Muscles and blood ways rippled in delight as her neck tensed, her curly, messy, kinky hair bouncing gently.

Nat held her thigh tight against Val’s pussy, feeling those hips buck erratically against her own. Val’s grace and rhythm were gone, pleasure the only goal now. Her core was soaking wet, the heat of it making Nat’s hairs stand on end. She never took her eyes off Val’s, even when they cinched closed as she squeezed out the last drops of her orgasm.

Watching the exquisite beauty cum for the third time finally sent Nat off the cliff. She kept her gaze locked onto Val’s closed eyelids as she shuddered, her juicy ass flexing spastically. She dug her crotch into Val’s firm thigh, rubbing audaciously on her taught muscle. “Guh….nuhh…UGNHHHHH!” she let out as the orgasm peaked.

Despite having just orgasmed herself, Val held her thigh rife against Nat’s sex, giving the redhead all the friction, she desired. Nat rubbed and rubbed, completely spending herself on top of the caramel Asgardian. She dug in as hard as she could, her muscles flexed, orgasmic power pushing her on.

It was an overwhelming rush of bliss after she had held off for such a long session. But she was so thankful she did. The orgasm was utterly mind-shattering, driving her senses up the wall as she gave in to the incoherent explosion of pleasure in her body. And that’s what this was. Pure pleasure. Unadulterated, veritable ecstasy.

Once the peak slowed, the aftershocks continued for far longer than she had expected. Long minutes were spent wadding through exhausted bliss before she rolled over next to Val, both of them staring quietly at the ceiling stories above them. After a few more minutes, Nat picked herself up, surveying the three distinct pools of fluid spread about the training room. _Fuck it…I’ll clean it tomorrow,_ she thought as her body screamed for her bed. She offered a hand to Val, who wistfully waved it away.

“I gotta make a pickup,” she explained, to which Nat simply nodded before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wow my first true fight scene. 
> 
> Appreciate the comments and kudos because even though I know it shouldn't external validation still gets me going like nothing else (not like that you dirty pervs). Anyways always LOVE to hear your suggestions, what you wanna see, even what you don't wanna see!!! I'll take it all (seriously get your heads out of the gutter). 
> 
> Lastly apologies in advance for whatever the hell the uploading schedule is gonna be, all I know is that it sure as hell ain't gonna be the 4-5 days like DMF tho.


	3. Bye Bye Mumma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually put warnings before chapters (although if that's something you guys want I can), but I'm doing so for this one because it includes some mother/daughter roleplay, so if that's not your thing then might wanna skip this chapter. Or at least the smuttier parts because we actually finally have some semblance of story here (and I'm not joking this time either).
> 
> Also damn what's up with my infatuation with this couple.

When Carol awoke the morning after it was in the comforts of bed beside her lover, which was most definitely not where she remembered having passed out. Valkyrie’s waking eyes were sunrise on a Sunday dawn, none of that morning haze that she was sure clouded her own orbs visible in her fiancée’s. Those endearing hazelnut irises stared singularly into Carol’s own earthy windows, instantly coaxing her into relaxation as they had for the past years. Any rumination of problems always seemed to evaporate when she stared into Val’s eyes, and for however long she needed, her entire headspace was reduced to just the two of them. Narrowed to just the infatuation they shared for one another. 

Golden rays rebounded along her skin so perfectly Carol swore she was the reincarnation of Aphrodite, the sun doing an exceptional job of accentuating her handsome jaw.

A gentle hand stroked the cropped hair just above her ear, blonde bristles creating a static sound that further tranquilized her. Just as Val’s eyes seemed to wash away Carol’s problems, her touch seemed to flood her with happiness and warmth. As long as Valkyrie was beside her, she could do anything.

Being able to wake up like this was truly a gift. One that she would constantly remind herself to cherish forever and always. “I’m pretty sure I fell asleep naked in a ditch in the yard,” she croaked, her morning throat seeming especially parched. A heartwarming smile tugged at Val’s pronounced cheeks.

“Yup,” replied her fiancée plainly.

“And you…?”

“I couldn’t leave you out there. Well, I guess I could’ve…but then who would’ve been my heater,” she said with a smirk. Carol’s powers caused her to run hot, literally, which Val adored. She would usually set the AC to some ungodly arctic temperature and then snuggle as tightly as she could with the human furnace. While this was far from the only reason that she cuddled with Danvers so enjoyably, but it was definitely up there.

Carol nudged her shoulder playfully, then planted a kiss on those peachy lips. “Thanks Val,” she hushed, noses still nuzzled closely.

“Always fly-girl,” Val answered, nestling her cheek against Carol’s like a lion comforting its mate.

As much as Val loved the less than PG occurrences at the compound with the others, at the end of the day, it’d always be Carol. She’d always be the woman she looked forward to seeing when her duties were finished, and knowing that she’d wake up every morning with that beautiful face greeting her made falling asleep impossibly easy. She especially treasured it after nights as intense as the last, where waking up to this lazy morning with her fiancée was exactly what she needed. “I love you,” she gushed, just needing Carol to know how she felt.

Danvers tugged her in closer, their shared body heat entombing them in their own little bubble. “Gods I wish we could just-”

“-stay here forever,” finished Val.

Carol nodded wistfully. She was really looking forward to their honeymoon. A few days where they wouldn’t have to worry about anything other than themselves. Where they could just relish being stupidly, madly in love. It was gonna be perfect.

She sent her hand down to Val’s exposed stomach, feeling the small cuts and bruises that lined her body, marks that served as scripture to her frenetic past.

“I wanna get you pregnant,” Carol blurted, not even knowing where the words had come from.

Val balked at her fiancée, unsure of what had brought about such a thought. “Uhmm…what?”

Now that she had said it, she couldn’t get the thought out of her mind. “I…I wanna get you pregnant.”

Val was simply and utterly stunned. Nothing she heard made sense, to the point she thought she was dreaming. “You…wanna impregnate…me?” she clarified.

“Well obviously I can’t, but…yeah.”

“Huh…” she huffed, bemused, “I didn’t take you as the type to want kids of your own.”

“Neither did I really, but then when I found you…I mean now probably wouldn’t be a good time, but in the future, I think I’d definitely want some. It was so fun doing it with Maria way back when, I’d like to try with some of my own.”

“Ah yes Maria, your ‘best friend’ from way back with whom you raised a kid and that’s all.”

“No need for such heavy air quotes. And we _were_ just best friends.”

“You know you don’t have to keep up that charade right. I mean, you left your parents because they didn’t accept you for who you were and then went to live with some beautiful woman and her daughter in the middle of nowhere and you two _definitely_ weren’t doing anything else. Mhmm, yeah right…”

“We didn’t-”

“And it’s not like you have a type or anything,” Val added, motioning to herself.

Carol merely grumbled, rolling her eyes at her fiancée. “Anyways…raising Monica was so rewarding and fulfilling…I-I definitely would wanna do it again.”

Val nodded, processing the information. She could see the effervescent joy bursting just beneath Carol’s outer layer from talking about the prospect of raising kids. It was adorable to see her fiancée so bubbly about something.

“When do you think that’d be?” she inquired, intrigued to know more about Carol’s familial ambitions. They’d danced around the talk of kids but never landed on it, and while she had heard most people considered it a must have conversation with their significant other, she just figured that they had the luxury of extended lifespans, so it wasn’t really something they absolutely had to discuss going into marriage, although they were doing it now so...

“Not sure. But definitely not when I’m spending as much time as I am in space. I wanna be there for the little troublemaker.” Carol paused, envisioning a life with kids of her own, being a parent with Val. She looked into her fiancée’s eyes, glinting with interest but also darkening with uncertainty. “What about you, you ever thought about it.”

“Well…I mean…no, not really. I guess after the Valkyries, and then being on Sakaar for so long, I just never thought that I was gonna be in another relationship, much less have the opportunity to have kids.”

“Do you think you’d want some?” asked Carol tentatively, knowing how dangerous this subject could be.

“A little unfair to put me on the spot like that don’t you think?”

“Yeah…sorry. It’s just, I know what a disagreement about this can do to a relationship, and…and if you don’t want kids, then…” she trailed off.

“Even _if_ that was the case, I’d be willing to work through it…for you.”

“So…whaddas that mean?”

Val paused uneasily. “If you want kids, then I’d be willing to have them.”

“But Val,” cut in Carol, brushing the loose strands of stygian hair from Val’s side, “I don’t want to have them just for me. I want to have them cause we both want them. Cause _we_ want to be a family”

Val nodded. She was right. Any type of family that they had would never work unless they were both truly and honestly invested in it. “You’re right. Well…I think that right now I’m just not all that sure. I like kids and I might want some down the line but…I just haven’t thought about it enough. I think if I have some time, then maybe I’d have a better answer for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, for sure,” replied Carol enthusiastically, “take as long as you need. I wouldn’t even want them now. That’d be too much on me…on us. But, in the future…like maybe when we get this new Valkyries thing off the ground. I get to stay here a little bit more, spend more time with you. Maybe even put a baby in you.” As she said that last part, she snagged her lover’s hand and tugged it down towards the apex of her thighs.

“Mmmmm,” hummed Val appreciatively, very much enjoying where this conversation was headed. “Sounds like you’ve thought about this a little more than you’re letting on. Could be a good idea though,” she teased.

“Yeah? I just wish I could be the one to put a baby in you. God you’d look so damn fine pregnant.”

Val trailed their hands downward, immediately taking note of how worked up the recently awoken Captain was. “Tell me more,” she encouraged, slipping her fingers onto buttery lips.

“You’d look so good. That bulge just growing and growing from a sweet little bump to a fully distended belly. And those tits,” emphasized Danvers softly, trailing her hand up to Val’s mocha mounds, “they’d be so big. Nice and full and even bigger than they are now. Mmm you would look so fucking cute.”

“Well first please don’t describe my body as ‘distended’ ever again, and secondly…please continue.”

“ _Unghhhh_ …I just-” Carol choked against the feel of Val’s tender digits along her sex, “I just wanna give you a kid so bad,” she continued to throat out her words, hips working into small motions, “wish I could fill you up with my cum.”

“Would you cum a lot for me?”

“All of it baby. I’d drain myself dry to get you pregnant. I’d blow the biggest load of my life so deep in your guts you’d have no other choice but to get bred.”

“ _Gods Danvers_ that’s naughty _”_

“Can you blame me…fuck the sight of you with that baby bump…the things I’d do…you have no clue…”

“Please enlighten me.”

“ _Fuck_ …I’d go celibate for a month if it meant you could bear my child, a year even…I’d fly to the ends of the fucking universe to find whatever concoction or contraption that would let me knock you up…”

“Hel…you’re so wet.”

“For you. I’m wet for that fertile womb.”

_Gods she sounds so desperate,_ noted Val giddily, having difficulty remembering a time her fiancée was this aroused, “How many?”

“As many as you could. I’d cum so much just to fill up that womb, give you as many kids as we could handle.”

“Mmmmmm this pregnancy stuff really does it for you huh?”

“You have no fucking idea,” huffed back Danvers.

“I love when your insatiable…what else ship-killer? Tell me everything.”

“Nine months…knowing that you’re mine. That you’re carrying my litter. _Unghhhh_ _fuck_ …that my pups are in there. Gods, I wish I could get you pregnant, fill up that perfect womb with all my cum. I’d unload so much for you if we were trying to have a pup. I’d cum load after load just to fill you up. To see that adorable belly grow with my kid.”

While the thought of herself pregnant was rather neutral, the unbridled lust in Carol’s voice was working wonders to Val’s own arousal. She’d heard her fiancée when she was horny, and even when she was practically frothing at the mouth for sex, but this…this was something else. Every word was frantic and hot, laced with a desire that wouldn’t dissipate until it was firmly quenched. And she was here to quench it, at least as best she could without the option of becoming impregnated. “Gods Danvers that’s so hot. What else would you do?”

“I… _unghhhh_ _Val_ _yes_ …I wanna do something really naughty.”

“What fly girl? What do you wanna do to me?” Val whispered breathily into her ear, British accent in full effect.

“I… _ohh_ …I wanna suckle your pregnant tits. Drink up all your milk.”

The thought of that was so raunchy that Val herself let out a hitched moan. “Mmmmm…you wanna suckle my thick pregnant titties.”

Carol nodded emphatically, face pouty like a wanting child. This awakened something in Val. Something she didn’t know she needed.

“You wanna sip mommy’s milk?” she asked in a patronizing voice.

Carol again nodded enthusiastically, her face and behaviors slowly warping, morphing increasingly childlike with every word. Those unwavering big brown eyes softened immensely, adopting a juvenile innocence. Her usually smug posture sunk, head and shoulders collapsing over themselves, clearly yielding to the adult.

“Say it,” ordered an empowered Val, a maternal authority permeating her being. Her fiancée’s pussy was oozing excretions, wetter than Val had ever felt her. All of this felt so naughty, so taboo. Carol’s lecherous words, how the blonde was acting, how she herself was behaving, it was enthralling. She began working up her fiancée, thrusting with an alluring tempo as the blonde’s underlying excitement shone more and more obvious. 

“I wanna drink mommy’s milk,” Carol repeated in a high-pitched childish voice. 

“From where little one?”

“From Mama’s pregnant boobs. I wanna guzzle Mommy’s milk from her pregnant boobies! It always tastes so yummy!” she cried wantonly.

“Maybe if you’re a really good girl… if you make mommy happy.”

“How?” she bleated, “pleaseeeeee Mama I wanna make you the happiest person ever.”

“Well…let’s see…” her head quirked in faux thought, “you could start off by rocking a little bit faster.”

“Yes Mama, of course,” came Carol’s quick answer, immediately picking up the pace with which she grinded on Val’s fingers, the bed already vocalizing its strains. With each grind she jutted her hips down, her mother’s fingers nestling deeper within her, the slick friction along her walls swelling beautifully.

The short haired blonde’s eyelashes fluttered softly as the pleasure between her thighs intensified. Val was barely doing anything, simply permitting the child to work herself to her own climax, yet despite the technically bland approach, Carol’s apex was outright soaking. With each stunted moan and heavy breath her toned hips became increasingly violent.

The grin upon her own face continued to grow as Carol’s walls bear hugged her fingers, pleading with them to remain buried in her core. She couldn’t get over how unbelievably wet her fiancée was, each powerful jerk of her hips bringing with it a gentle wave, deluging more and more of Val’s hand in her juices. Going off of the early results, Val arrived at the conclusion that they’d most definitely have to engage in this roleplay again.

“You’re working yourself so well my child, good job.”

“T-Thank you Mama…I ju-just wanna make y-you happy.”

The delivery of Carol’s words was nothing short of amusing to Val. Jumpy and drawn out with breathy emphasis on the wrong parts, like each syllable was as arduous as lifting an ostrich. Part of it was likely her adoption of childlike qualities, though some of it had to also be the pleasure racking her brain. “You know what’d make mommy really happy?”

“What Mama? Tell me.”

“You wanna be a really good girl for mommy?”

“Yes Mama. I already s-said yes. Just p-please…tell me what to do,” she whined.

“Ah ah ah, don’t talk back to your mother like that.”

“I’m sorry Mama. I just… _ooooh_ …really wanna p-please you.”

Val utterly adored this. Often times, getting Carol to outright submit to be the bottom was like trying to get a penguin to look angry. It simply didn’t happen. So to have her here, so subservient, so submissive, she definitely was going to take full advantage.

“Well, mommy thinks you should drink your milk so you can grow up to be big and strong.”

“YAAAAYYY,” Carol squealed, “I love mommy’s milk.” An adorable little happy noise warbled from her lips as she dove headlong into Val’s chest, the King stopping her with the flat of her hand just before she arrived.

“Ah ah,” Val tutted, “what’s the magic word?”

“Pleaseeeeeee!” she squawked.

“Please what?”

“Please let me drink mommy’s milk.”

“Again. Louder.”

“Please let me drink mommy’s milk” Carol cried out like a desperate child, “I need to drink mommy’s milk! I need to drink mommy’s milk! Pleaseeeeeeeee Mommy pleaseeee I need it! Let me drink mommy’s milk!”

Val shuddered as the mantra like cries landed on her titillated ears, the primally insatiable want in the child’s voice salient. Egged on by this incredible atmosphere, she wrapped Carol’s head in her free hand and shoved it towards her bare, mocha chest. The more-on-top blonde latched her mouth to Val’s teat, suckling like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Val moaned unendingly as an insane amount of pressure enveloped her breast. Carol’s mouth felt like a black hole around her nipple, cosmically trying to inhale her mound.

Meanwhile, the blonde’s lithe hips were still hastily rocking on Val’s milk-chocolate digits. Her pussy was literally bubbling with arousal, unholy squelching sounds radiating unabashedly through their room. Val finally began to initiate some of her own movement, twisting her fingers as Carol pulsed atop her. As she did, she curled her drenched digits upward, searching for that bumpy patch along Danvers’ front wall. It took a bit longer than usual considering the plethora of movements occurring at the moment, but she eventually located her fiancée’s g-spot. 

There was about a three second pause in sucking, in which the child let out a low moan that reverberated through Val’s entire frame, causing her own walls to flutter. After said pause, Carol seemed to dive back in even more fervently, something Val would have previously argued was impossible.

As this escapade continued, Val could sense the momentarily lulls in Carol’s sucking, hitched inhales signifying how close she truly was.

“Does mommy’s milk taste good?” she asked, receiving a verbose, satisfied hum in response.

“Do you wanna be an extra good girl for mommy?”

Another appeasing hum vocalized from Carol’s throat as she nodded her head, jiggling Val’s breast in her mouth.

“I can tell your close. Do you wanna cum for mommy?”

“MHMMMMMM,” Carol whined mewlingly, the strained crease between her brows growing with every passing second, the only thing holding her back being Val’s approval.

“Are you sure?”

“MHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

“You know what would make mommy really happy?”

“What?” she asked, momentarily pulling away from Val’s bruising breast.

“If you hold on as long as you can. Mommy doesn’t want you to cum just yet.”

“Ok Mama…I’ll try my best,” answered Danvers, the disappointment in her eye as clear as a midsummer sky over New Asgard. Val knew no matter what she commanded the child wasn’t gonna be able to hold on for much longer, but she was gonna damn well try to make this last as long as she could.

“Good girl, making mamma so happy,” she cooed, stroking that short golden hair lovingly as the Captain suckled and sucked, the fiercest child in the galaxy. She eventually got so lost in it that she accidentally began to bite on Val’s breast, and not in the tantric way either.

“Watch your teeth honey,” chided the mother. Carol simply nodded in acknowledgement, no longer willing to waste the precious seconds that it would take to speak. The rhythm of her hips began to peak, the bed now creaking dangerously. Her breathing was jagged; short, heavy exhales flaring from her nostrils. The intensity of the vacuum that was Carol’s mouth soared dramatically. She was so close, yet she tried so desperately to varnish it. The telling sparkles of energy began to crawl up Val’s arm, confirming what she already knew.

“Come on honey, hold on for mommy.”

“I’m trying. I promise mommy I’m trying,” came her muffled voice as she attempted to speak and suck at the same time.

“Try a little bit harder for mommy, ok?”

“Ok…anything for mommy,” she huffed out, her voice strained. The muscles in her neck rippled as she desperately fought back her own orgasm. Her eyes corkscrewed shut in pure concentration, eyebrows furrowing madly. Her body not only began to glow, but she literally began to shake as she resisted her own carnal desires.

She began to whisper to herself in encouragement, “I…I won’t…I promised mommy I won’t…”

Carol’s hand shot around Val, pulling her in as tight as she could. Her mouth sucked vigorously, craving every inch of her, every last imaginary drop. Her fingernails stabbed into Val’s back as she sought out purchase, desperately trying to stave off her climax. Every muscle in her body tensed. She looked like she was primed to literally explode.

The entire sight was so hot that Val couldn’t help but reward her fiancée. “You’ve been such a good girl…you can cum now,” uttered Val.

And then she did explode.

Carol’s nuclear cry of relief was blunted by Val’s breast as she was finally granted release, though the sheer amplitude of it seemed to echo in her bones. A wave of energy rushed out of her, shuddering the windows and walls, tossing objects all about the room. 

If Val had thought Carol was oozing before, then that was like a raindrop to a tidal wave. Cum overflowed from her cunt, absolutely engulfing their bed in her juices. Val’s hand was quickly awash in Carol’s excretions, still continuing to pump her gratifyingly. It seemed to never end, flowing unceasingly like Victoria Falls from between her thighs.

Carol’s entire body vibrated vigorously as a mind-blowing orgasm shattered all her thoughts, everything else in the world slipping to the wayside. Her eyes snapped open, revealing incandescent golden irises.

_Oh FUCK yes,_ thought Val. 

Danvers continued to suckle and swallow while her pussy oozed and gushed around her mother’s digits. She felt immaculate. Taboo lust coursed through every cell in her body, her mind bathing in the dirtiness of it all. It was inarguably one of the most intense and powerful orgasms of her life, electrifying her body as she body spazzed around her core, squeezing out the final drops of her warm stickiness.

Val felt one last burst of satisfying sucks before the to-be-Queen melted into her homely body. Her mouth never left her tit, pleasantly resting there as she bathed in post-orgasm euphoria. Val extracted her cum soaked hand, the softest of shudders passing through Danvers as she did, accompanied by a tiny whine from Carol. She pulled it free from beneath the covers, a long tendril of sticky sap still clinging to her.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of her mitt coated in a translucent layer of fluid, spots of milky whiteness dotting all around. It was completely drenched. Every millimeter from the tip of her middle finger to damn near halfway up her forearm was coated in Carol’s honey. If memory served her right, Danvers had never even approached a level of output like this, hell she doubted even a robot could do this.

Entranced, she played with it in her hand, goopy tangles intertwining her fingers as she held them up in the light. “Fuck,” she whispered in awe.

Nuzzling Carol’s face, she motioned for the blonde to pull away from her teat. Even though she was the culprit, Danvers paused for a moment, seemingly also in disbelief of the sight before her. “Clean off mommy’s hand,” Val ordered once a few seconds of marveling had passed.

Danvers did as she was told, sticking the swordswoman’s fingers in her mouth one by one, slurping and swallowing her own cum off them. Once she was done, she set about lapping up all the juice on her palm, the rough, hot, terrain of her tongue tickling Val’s skin before curling around to clean the back of her hand, finishing it all up by lingering licks along her forearm.

“Good girl,” cooed Val approvingly, her pussy aching as she watched her fiancée lap her own cum off her hand. Sometimes she still couldn’t comprehend that she was getting to marry this woman.

Lifting up the comforter, a truly glorious sight revealed itself to them. Carol’s bottom leg could be described as nothing less than a filthy mess. From crotch to knee was a sheening layer of her cum identical to the one on Val’s hand. It damn near completely glazed the entirety of her porcelain thigh, making her look like the newest reveal in a line of Krispy Kreme donuts. Between their bodies lie lake Danvers, a mini pool of her tasty, toasty, orgasm juice. Val had thought nothing could’ve been more arousing than having Carol lick the cum off her hand, but here she was, simply astonished.

“Thank you Val,” panted Carol as she gazed dumbfounded on the aftermath of her orgasm. 

“You’re welcome honey, but mommy isn’t satisfied yet.”

“Hmmmmmm..?” hummed the child, immediately reverting to her approval seeking attitude.

“We can’t leave the bed such a mess like this. Mommy needs you to clean up the mess you made.”

“But Mama…”

Val unleashed a deadly gaze onto the child, quickly shutting her down. God did Val love this. “With your tongue,” clarified the mother.

“Yes, Mama,” relented the tall blonde, bowing her head. She easily flung off the comforter, sending it streaking across the room as she crawled up to the puddle of her own arousal.

“Better hurry before it all absorbs,” chided Valkyrie.

And with that, Carol went to work on pleasing her mother’s commands. She lapped at the cum pool, slurping up as much as she could, moving with a burning to complete her mother’s mission. The rich tasting arousal coated the bottom half of her face, caking the bottom of her nose all the way to her chin. She rather relished the flavor, so this turned out to be not as much of a punishment as it was meant to, though she figured her mother already knew that.

Val was entranced by the display, stuffing her fingers deep inside her own riled-up cunt, pulsing meanderingly. Her poor little sex was practically quivering as she mildly schlicked herself, no doubt amped up from having had to experience the explosion of arousal that its ivory counterpart provided. “Good girl,” Val commended as she looked on, “you’re almost done.”

Carol continued to lick until the pool ran dry. Once she felt her mother would be satisfied with the results, mouth saturated with the taste of her own cum, she turned back to mommy. “All done,” she said, wearing a proud smile.

“Very good,” praised Val, “I think you missed a spot though.”

“Where mommy?” Carol asked, scanning around the bed.

“Right here,” she replied, spreading her legs wide, revealing a shining slit at the apex.

Allured, Carol swallowed her reawakening arousal. Her mother’s pussy looked delectable. It gleamed in its horny fluids, its small opening teasing Carol like Tantalean fruit. The way her strong thighs were hewn with trails of jus leading to her ripe babymaker was divine, and suddenly Carol felt like if she didn’t get to have a taste she’d be disappointed for the rest of the day. “Does mommy want me to-” 

Val nodded, already knowing her question.

Mommy’s confirmation was all she needed, plunging into that caramel crotch like an Olympic diver, shoving her mouth rife against the enticing pussy. She was so goddam hungry, and with the taste of cum on her brain, all she wanted was more. Noting how turned on her mommy already seemed to be, she skipped foreplay altogether and went straight ahead to tongue fucking. She plunged her pink muscle into mommy’s tight opening, her lover’s familiar yet eternally satisfying taste filling her mouth. “Mmmmmmmmmm,” she purred greedily as a craving was met.

Apparently she had read the situation correctly, as the mahogany beauty shuddered on her tongue while the vibrations passed through her.

At this point Val had pretty much taken up permanent residence on cloud nine. Her ruthlessly dominant fiancée had temporarily become her obedient little child, who was currently groveling starvingly as her talented tongue invaded her sex. The hot little blonde worked her feverishly, pumping her tongue in and out at an inhuman pace, taking advantage of that super stamina of hers. Though truth be told, the insatiably hungry energy rolling off the two was just as thrilling if not more so than the physical ministrations being applied to her. It reminded her that she was wanted by someone, and eagerly so at that, as she could practically taste how much they desired one another.

Carol could sense it too. An overwhelming urge to take all of her lover and equally devote herself to Val. One that extended from the marrow of her bones to the follicles on her skin. She took her free hand and rubbed her own snatch, coating her fingers in a mix of residual cum and newly releasing arousal. She couldn’t believe she was already slick again considering her previous output. Trailing her digits up to Val’s mouth, she offered her mother with a gift.

Val opened wide, granting her youngsters fingers access to her mouth. “Fuck you taste so good,” she hummed, her lover’s flavor scintillating her buds, “mommy loves the taste of your cum.” She allowed the fingers to gently pulse along her tongue, working in rhythm with Carol’s suckling. “You’ve been such a good girl for mommy you know that,” mumbled Val around the phalanges, enjoying the moan that emanated from the child in response.

Inebriated by the flattery from her mother, Carol readjusted, resting herself even deeper in Val’s crotch. Mommy was dripping wet, clearly enjoying this entire situation. The flavor flowing down her throat was the sweetest licorice she’d ever had, though as much as she relished the taste, she was compelled to return the praise. Pulling back from the intoxicating slit, she slid up alongside her mother. Kisses peppered Val’s jawline, the sharp curve melting into her soft lips. “You’re so beautiful mommy,” she hushed as her index and middle fingers dipped into Val.

A warm exhale tickled her forehead as a shudder passed through her matriarch. “I couldn’t live without you,” she whispered again, this time adding her other hand to the equation, a single finger kneading Val’s clit. “I just wanna show you how much I love you.”

Val crested as her child’s fingers worked indescribable wonders on her sex, all the while the loving praise being laid on thick. She was priming to burst, having been thoroughly worked up ever since this started. Staring into Carol’s deep brown eyes, she ached to share all of herself with Danvers as her orgasm began.

Head pressed into the pillow beneath her, arms tensing and squirming up above her head, bolts of ecstasy struck every chord in Val’s system. Danvers fingers never ceased, even as she writhed and moaned for a solid minute they never once broke stride, continuing to entice Val until she could go no more.

She eventually collapsed on the now even further distressed bed, though the receding aftershocks of orgasm meant she didn’t much care. She looked up to the blonde child above her. “You’re so incredible baby,” she hummed as she pulled Danvers down into an extended kiss, passionate yet not overly vigorous. Full of love and amore.

She wrapped both her arms around her child’s back, pulling her in deep, feeling the warmth and softness of her body against her own. She drank it in, letting it saturate every nerve, tissue, muscle, and blood way. It consumed her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She picked herself up, sitting onto her shins, quads out in front of her. She patted her thighs, motioning for Carol to take a seat.

The blonde straddled her legs, wrapping silky thighs around Val’s caramel waist. She reached a hand down to the sliver of area that separated the two, her fingers resting on Carol’s fluffy pink folds. “I know mommy said we should keep it clean, but since we’ve already made a mess…why not go all the way.”

“I like that idea mommy,” answered Carol, immediately followed by a gasp as Val’s fingers plunged into her once more. Residual arousal from her first orgasm still lingered, mixing with the horniness from fingering Val and receiving the praise, as well as the arousal currently being stirred up.

“Mommy… _ughhh_ …I know you said to wait but… _ohhhhhh_ …I think this is gonna be a quick one.”

“That’s alright my child…you’ve already done so well today…you can cum whenever you want to.”

“Thank you mommy…ohhhh thank you sooooo much,” she cooed. Val’s fingers worked moderately within her, clearly allowing her to take control of how she wanted the pacing to go. Having already described her current form, Carol opted to somewhat enthusiastically rock her hips back and forth, inner thighs brushing against her mother’s while fingers massaged her most sensitive area.

She tucked her head into Val’s shoulder as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Verbose whimpers were swallowed up by Val’s embracing mocha skin. “Oh mommy,” she mewled over and over again.

“Good girl,” encouraged Val in response, “such a good girl you’ve been.”

“Thank you mommy… _unghhh_ …mama…your fingers…”

“I know my child…it’s ok…whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” she yelped, her voice rising, “thank y-”

Her breath hitched and she began to quiver atop Val’s digits, heavy exhales crashing into Val’s toned shoulders. Her mother continuously murmured praise into her ear as she came another absurd load, covering baobab thighs in her tasty juices. While this one wasn’t as spirited, it lasted much longer, Carol even biting down softly into Val as fingers continued to rhythmically pump within her.

After cresting through her peak, Carol crumbled totally into Val’s nurturing embrace, jogging through the aftershocks. Val simply held her there, stroking down her back with loving fingers, showering her cheek, neck and shoulder in supportive kisses. She poured her love into their cuddle, not long after feeling Carol’s body begin to shake once more. She couldn’t imagine it being another orgasm, and then the telltale sniffle and hiccup emanated from beside her. She pulled her head back, trying to View Carol’s face as it nuzzled into her shoulder. “What’s wrong baby?” she asked, her voice returning to its normal timber.

As Carol nuzzled even further, Val caught a glimpse of stinging red eyes. “Danvers…what is it?”

“Nothing I…” she hitched, “you make me feel so safe and wanted and…and I love you so much Val…a-a-and I can’t get over how much you mean to me.”

A love drunk grin pulled at the corner of her lips, the warmth and honesty of Carol’s words drowning her heart in heralded affection. She basked in it, the love that exists for no other reason than because it can. Her own expression began to crack as she consoled Danvers. “Ohh gods I love you too baby,” she burst, tears boiling over, breaking down into Carol’s shoulder, “you mean the universe to me, and when I’m with you I’m ready to live my future.”

They held each other tight, balling into one another’s endearing embrace. Tears flowed freely while whispers and kisses were shared. They pulled back, staring into one another’s eyes. “I can’t wait to marry you,” Carol said softly, sharing another gleaming smile before hugging each other once more.

>>>

The two lesbian Royals tumbled out into the hallway as they lavished in each other’s tender caress, making their way to the kitchen where the sound of soft chatter could already be heard.

“Season four was my favorite,” came Cassie’s voice, in a somewhat defensive tone.

“But the Battle of the Bastards though,” replied Nat.

“Yeah that was one of the best episodes, but an episode doesn’t define the season,” countered Wanda.

“Everyone hush,” silenced Nat’s voice,” season eight was far and away the best.” The room fell deathly silent, to the point that Val felt one of them may have dropped dead, then they all burst out into hysterical laughter.

When Carolkyrie (as the duo had been come to known) turned the corner, the three of them were damn near rolling about on the floor.

“What are you guys talking about?” inquired Danvers.

“Game of Thrones,” all three replied in one voice.

They both cocked their head in confusion. “That’s a…?”

“Seriously,” chided Cassie, “I mean my Captain ok, but my King. You literally rule a kingdom, but you haven’t seen Game of Thrones?”

Valkyrie shook her head, a mix of embarrassed and confused.

“Well, now you are,” spoke Nat, “I don’t care what’s going on when you get back, but you watch seasons one through seven.”

“And the first two episodes of season eight, but don’t you dare finish it,” growled Wanda, “my King,” she added politely, realizing her voice had taken on a somewhat aggressive tone.

Val simply nodded slowly, realizing she now had seven seasons of a tv show to watch and if she didn’t she might be attacked by these three.

“Soooo…. what’s for breakfast?” Carol asked, eager to change the subject.

“Mommy’s milk?” chortled Natasha.

“You heard?” yelped Carol.

Nat responded with a knowing pump of her eyebrows. “It’s alright though, I wouldn’t mind a taste either,” she whispered as she passed the two. Strutting over to the fridge, she swung open the large silver door and slid out a wide metal sheet pan. A quick check of the temperature was administered before sliding it into the oven. 

“So when are you heading back my King?” asked Wanda.

“I’ve gotta leave tonight,” she exhaled sadly, “then I’m gonna be back in New Asgard for a while. A week and a bit, so we’ll be missing out on next weekend.”

“Tonight,” pouted Wanda, “I’m gonna miss you.”

Val couldn’t help but feel sad. “It’s alright,” she comforted, cuddling the younger woman, “when we get back, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Really?”

“Pinky swear,” promised Val, offering the Dumpster her smallest digit and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“You guys mind taking Cassie back?”

“You know Norway is in the opposite direction right Romanov?” asked Carol.

“Yeah. I just didn’t think that when you ride Air Danvers that a couple of minutes to fly across the country was that big of a deal.”

“Could you not refer to me as an airline company.”

“Why not, everyone rides you like one.”

Natasha caught the brief twitch of Carol’s eye, knowing that after having just quelled a pseudo-beef with one of the royals she had likely initiated another.

Just as Carol was about to give Nat a firm answer, a precautionary squeeze on her bicep halted her. She immediately understood. _Not right now_ , her fiancée was telling her. “No problem,” she assured curtly, her tone saying that she and Nat would be having a friendly talk about this sometime in the future.

“I don’t understand why I don’t just stay here,” groaned Cassie, “it’s only a couple of weeks I’d be missing, all the classes after finals are BS anyways. Aaaand…since I’m planning on applying to a few New York colleges, I’d be immersing myself in my potential community.”

“A compelling argument Ms. Lang, and as much as I would enjoy that, I don’t think your mother would appreciate me keeping you away from school.”

Cassie grumbled of course knowing that Natasha was right.

“Can’t believe you guys are gonna miss out on Peter’s first time,” added Wanda.

“Fuck I know,” sighed Danvers, “just make sure he’s completely ours by the end of the weekend Romanov.”

“Are you questioning my submission skills Danvers?”

“Oh, I would never,” she said with slight lilt to her voice, “I’m just saying, we don’t want him trying to stand up to us.”

“Trust me, by the time I’m done, he’ll be ours.”

For all their friendly competition, Carol didn’t doubt it. If Natasha set her sights on you, you either had to kill her, or you’d be fucked. And she didn’t see Peter killing Nat. Which meant he’s fucked.

>>>

_In through the nose, fill your lungs, out through the mouth._

MJ meditated on her breath as she strolled down the bustling New York street, hand intertwined with Peter’s as they took the extended route back to her apartment. They shared earphones, Chance the Rapper’s explanation of his nostalgia towards cocoa butter kisses filling their ears. Where doing such a thing would’ve been unconscionable a few months ago, Peter and Wanda had been helping her with her anxiety towards public travel. Vigilance was one thing, and it was indeed why the web-shooter and swiss army knife continued to rest in her jacket pockets, but the muscle straining, mind inhibiting anxiety was something she felt she needed to work through.

These afterschool sessions were born of a suggestion her therapist had made when MJ had asked her about how debilitated she always felt when travelling. “If, and only if you feel comfortable and ready to do this, I think it’d be worth a shot. I’ve seen you make great strides as of late honey, and in my personal opinion, you’re definitely ready to take the next step, though that doesn’t mean it’ll be easy,” she had told MJ.

As the pavement crunched under her all-stars, she reminisced on how in times past confronting an arduous situation like this would seem impossible. Memories stirred of how it had taken insistent encouragement from both her therapist and father for her to pursue her opportunity to be captain of the decathlon team. Or how only a literal near death experience was enough to coax her into confessing her feelings for Peter.

She was proud, truthfully and honestly, not just because she knew it was the right thing to tell herself. The fact that she was doing this not only voluntarily but eagerly was a huge step, even if like her therapist had warned it sometimes felt like that step was backwards before her next two forward.

The first few of these post educational sessions had been on the subway, and the initial rides with Peter and sometimes Wanda were fine, even when they had introduced music into the process it had gone surprisingly well. Then they tried having her get on by herself for one stop, Peter dropping her off only to be met by a much more disheveled version of himself at the ensuing station. That part was still shaky, and it was starting to get frustrating with how much of a hurdle it was proving to be, but she was lucky to have her best friends supporting her through it all.

As for their current situation, this was the third long walk they were taking and the first time with music. The fluidity and chaos of crowds was still slightly unnerving compared to trains, as was the openness of streets. Despite this, the difference from now and months ago was noticeable. The death grip on the web-shooter and swiss army knife were gone, replaced by one hand unconsciously stroking Peter’s while another fiddled with lint in her jean pocket. Her eyes still wandered the scene aware of potential threats, but gone were the intrusive thoughts shrieking in her mind to bolt at the nearest sign of danger.

As they hitched a left, she caught Peter stealing a glance at her, a smile pulling at his cheeks as their eyes met. “What?” she snarked.

“What…I can’t admire my girlfriend?”

“No.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “It’s nothing MJ,” he said, pulling her chin in for a quick but surprisingly heavy kiss considering the publicity, “just making sure you’re ok.”

“I’m not some helpless damsel in distress, you don’t need to dote on me.”

“I know that,” he said, a thumb running across her palm, “and I’m not doting, or not trying to at least. I’m just being here. I know that these can get tough for you.”

His sincere confession made her bemoan her habitually snappy tongue, a defense mechanism that had instituted itself to keep others at a comfortable distance. “I know…sorry.” His mouth hinged open before she interrupted him, “I know, I know. I don’t need to apologize for just being myself.” A grin spread on his face as she recited the words he had ingrained into her for the past few months. She knew that he knew that her witticism was as much a part of her as that tuft of hair off her right side, and even if it sometimes bit her in the ass, he always praised her for being unapologetically herself. “It’s why I fell in love with you,” he’d explained.

Squeezing his hand, she reciprocated his touch, trailing a thumb across his palm. “I’m doing alright. A little tense, but streets were always the toughest for me.”

“Good…I’m really proud of you for trying.”

“And I’m proud that I found a big enough dork to help me out through these sessions.”

“Dork huh? Pretty sure that wasn’t what you called me last week,” he bantered. MJ’s gaze deflected away, falling towards the ground. A shot of guilt injected itself into his gut. “Hey…” he comforted, coaxing her chin up, “I shouldn’t’ve teased you like that. I know that that’s been the hardest.”

“Thanks,” she whispered. Sex had definitely been the most difficult, especially after what happened. And it wasn’t even the attraction. She still felt drawn to Peter and Wanda physically, but it was the intimacy that was tough. The lending of herself over to someone in her most physically and mentally vulnerable state.

After everything she’d gone through. All the scars it rehashed. It made intimacy a scary prospect. Opening up to someone felt like doing a trust fall. She knew that they were there to catch her, but there was a voice in her head murmuring doubt about how much she’d get hurt if she was wrong.

But of course, they were there to receive her, as she knew they’d always be. They had literally and metaphorically held her hand through it all, and while normality was still a blot of land on the open ocean, at the very least it was somewhere on the horizon.

“You’re thinking about the weekend aren’t you,” cut his voice through her thoughts.

“Yeah,” she sighed with a limp nod. She had scheduled this Friday to be her first time back at the compound. Yet as the weekend approached, doubt now crept into her mind. Was she ready to handle all of it?

Having to deal with killing _him_ and fighting with Peter had forced her through some gnarled patches, and she just wasn’t sure whether or not she was ready. She felt like she was. She felt like she wanted to do this. She knew it would help to instill some of that normalcy that she craved. But every time she had convinced herself, that annoying little voice in the back of her head had started to speak up.

“MJ if you don’t-”

“I do. I-I think…I know I do…”

“But…?”

“But I’m just a little nevous about it. What if its different now. I don’t want it to be, but I don’t know if that same past even exists anymore.”

Smooth skin was under cut by hard ligaments as Peter ran his thumb across the back of her hand. She squeezed his grip, her gaze slowly meeting his. “You’re probably right…that same past isn’t there. Just like it wasn’t for us. But just like us, I think that if you come in ready to accept the changes then you can’t be caught off guard, can’t get hurt by them. And I know that we’re all willing to do anything to help you.”

Gazing at the milky skinned boy, she was reassured by his words. “Thanks Pete,” she said, nudging him playfully with her shoulder, throwing in some extra weight cause she knew he could handle it.

“Ahh jeez man, it still hurts if I’m not expecting it.”

“Aww jeez? Who are you Morty?”

“Oh come on, we both know I’m the Rick,” he chided, tapping his brain.

“Whatever you say Jerry,” she quipped back, digging into his ribs with an elbow.

“ _Hey!_ You keep doing that I might have to swing you around.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Don’t forget I have a knife in my pocket.”

“Ohhh now that’d just be plain rude.”

Their banter continued the rest of the way to MJ’s apartment, another productive session helping to slowly chip away at the knot of anxiety that twisted in her brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wow I guess I can kinda say today was a good day. Like WandaVision trailer thank fuck I'd been thirsting HARD for Marvel content. Plus the Queen Zendaya won a MOTHERFUCKING EMMY like goddam slay. So yeah, not bad today, although still 2020 can suck my dick and choke on it ok byeeeee. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, anything and everything always very much appreciated oke byeeee for real!!


	4. Spider Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WowOWOWowowOWOw Peter's first time at the compound!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking hell it's been a while but I'M BACK BITCHES. Through a nearly fatal computer malfunction and starting 8 (fuck me) LoK stories I have finally gotten back around to my old friend. As always, hope you guys enjoy and without further adieu lets throw Peter into this whole fucking shit show.

Waking had become something of a chore for MJ. Once in a while it happened to be the peaceful, relaxing stretching of limbs so often depicted in media, but usually it was just an annoying reminder of the realities of what she’d done. 

As was bound to happen way more often than she’d like, it was some amalgam of the sewers, Trevor’s lifeless face, and a suffocating guilt that woke her, only to be jarringly replaced by the sight of her magnificent room.

It truly was a masterpiece. The wild gray walls reminded her of a towering cliffside, smoothly blending to the soothing eggshell ceiling. Maroon sheets kept her warm, and the deceptively large closet provided plenty of extra space for…other things. 

_But it still isn’t the room I remember_ , interrupted her mind. 

Ever since _he_ happened again, it had been a struggle to move on. To cope with and accept everything that had occurred, everything that she had caused. All the pain and heartache. Loss and grief. But also happiness and closure. Levity and vengeance. Places like her room, places that reminded her of him, they only further stirred the complicated pot. 

A gentle ache in her calves, she rolled over to check her phone, the soft light blinding her newly awoken eyes. The first notification was a message, the same one that had greeted her upon awakening for the past month:

**Don’t remember what it was. Think about what it is, what it can be,**

**Love you,**

**Val**

And just as had happened for the past month, the outline of a smile skirted along her cheeks as she read Valkyrie's words. 

She had gone to Val knowing that the King of Asgard dealt with a lot of the same difficulties. The first time they had talked over the phone about it they somehow wandered into a two hour conversation that ended with her sleeping at 1 AM. And ever since that first day Val had sent her this message right before she woke up. A reminder to resist the temptation of resigning herself to the past. 

With that on her mind, she swept in a deep breath, inhaling her thoughts for the day. _Today, you will step out of the past ,shape your future, make new memories,_ she told herself. _Try your best to be better than you were yesterday,_ encouraged Nat’s voice in her head. 

With the week's last day of school on her plate, she got dressed and stepped into the living room. 

“Morning peanut,” greeted her father over the crackle of... _hmmm perfume peppers?_ “You all set for the long weekend?”

Clearly her father was inquiring as to if she had packed (which considering the compound lifestyle she only did for show), yet her mind couldn’t help but wander to what had been the keynote presentation of her thoughts for the past week. This was the first time she’d be bringing Peter to the compound. 

She was apprehensive about how he might react, both to Wanda and Nat. He and Wanda had experimented a little, both with her and without, but this was the first-time things were gonna get seriously serious. It didn’t help knowing that it would all happen at the very place where she had cheated on him. Would it remind him of how she had betrayed him? Would he like it, or would he be overwhelmed by it all? An abundance of scenarios had been jostling in her mind all week, and at this point the anticipation was almost no doubt worse than whatever the truth would be. 

“Peanut?” asked her dad, cleaving through her thousand yard gaze with a wave of his hand, “everything alright?”

“Yeah…I’m just…just a little worried about today…being back there again.” Her father stepped out from around the kitchen, savory scent clinging to his clothes as he roped her into a tender hug. The aroma that clung to his fabric roused pleasant memories and a gurgle in her stomach.

“Peanut, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“W-what is it?”

His large hands steadied her shoulders as he took a step back, ardently meeting her gaze. The impending seriousness was as encompassing as the smell of the peppers. “Like I said before, I usually trust you to come to me with things we should talk about, but I think this is something we need to be honest about…for both our sakes.”

“Dad…what is it?” Much like with Peter, the anticipation was slowly outweighing the actual truth. All of a sudden her eyes had decided to refuse to meet his. 

“I um…I don’t really know how to say this but…well I know what goes on at the compound. What really goes on.”

Ice. That’s what replaced the blood flowing through her veins. Her heart stilled in her chest before scaling out of her mouth altogether. Every notion of homework or relationships or society turned to a blank slate around her. “I-I…umm…”

“It’s ok I’ll…I’ve known for a while now. I could sense something… _different_ even before I first visited, but I didn’t quite know what. And then when we were at the port I...I asked Nat about it and she came forth. She kept on apologizing about hiding it from me…a-and assured me that it had all been done safely and responsibly and that she’d stop if I wasn’t-”

“I’m sorry dad,” she blurted, her typical intellectual aloofness nonexistent, “I-I-I know I should’ve…I…I’m sorry you had to find out like that.”

“Yeah…” strangely he too found himself having difficulty meeting his daughters eyes, “it wasn’t…ideal. There’re definitely some um, well there’s a lot to unpack, but I felt that first and foremost you needed to know that I knew. I couldn’t keep letting it be this thing between us, mostly from me but…yeah.”

“You’re right dad. And this is the right thing. I-I wish I would’ve said something sooner but I…well I’m not really sure why I didn’t say.” MJ’s fingers played twister with her palms as she strained her gaze upward to meet her father’s. “Are…are you disappointed?”

He led them to opposite sides of the bar, holding his palm open in invitation. She took it. “To be honest I didn’t know what to feel at first. Don’t really know if there’s a word for it…shocked maybe. Upset. But also an epiphany kind of…for a while I knew something was changing, then you introduced me to Wanda and I figured that was part of it, but I knew there was more still. That there was something else. So when Nat told me...I guess I finally got that sort of aha moment. But at the same time, it’s not exactly a situation most parents expect their kid to be in. So it was a weird in between for me...”

MJ nodded in understanding. Learning your daughter had been having secret weekend hookups with the Avengers could hardly be described as a normal situation. “Are...what do you...do you want me to stop?”

His eyes flitted past her frame like he was looking to someone else for help. “Honestly...I’m not sure. It’s weird, definitely for me it’s strange. Knowing that you’re doing this...but at the same time I’ve always tried to create a space where you could accept and explore your sexuality, even if it does sometimes feel odd for myself. MJ every day you’re becoming more and more of your own woman and...and I know that I need to trust your decisions and...well I guess what I’m trying to say is that since I’ve had time to think and talk it over with Nat, as odd as it seems I think I’m actually ok with it. Like I said I’ve always known and tried to be open with your sexuality…and even though this is definitely not what I expected well…I guess even if I don’t really understand what you’re doing I respect you enough to respect your wishes. Especially since I know it’s at least with responsible people. People that I trust.”

“So…so you’re ok with this?” she asked, knowing her face looked just as dumbfounded as her voice sounded. 

“You’re comfortable with it? No one’s making you do anything you don’t want?”

“Definitely not, no.”

“And you guys are responsible right? It’s all done safely?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Well then…I haven’t asked you to stop, have I?”

She gently squeezed his hand in appreciation. She was happy. Very happy. But profuse thanks didn’t really seem appropriate for the situation. 

“Is that what the special breakfast’s for?”

At this a decidedly large grin hung on his cheeks, “Figured if things got a little too awkward, I could always mend it with a good meal.”

“You overestimate the powers of your food.”

“Oh please, we both know this food got more power than Captain Marvel.”

“I think you’d get a rather unpleasant visit from Carol if I told her you said that.”

The grin continued to tug at his lips. As rigid as that last conversation had been they both knew they could always fall back on easy banter. “You still haven’t answered my first question peanut. You sure you’re ready for this?”

She sat back in her chair, heel bouncing anxiously against the floor. “I think so dad…I’m nervous, but it’s not a bad nervous ya know. It’s just that there’s little voice in my head sometimes…”

“What’s it say, the voice?”

“Doubt. Wondering whether I’m ready for the vulnerability of it all. If I’m ready to open back up to people like that...”

His hand smoothed a crumpled ridge along the shoulder of her ebon jacket, the touch reassuring like only a parent can be. “MJ it takes strength to be vulnerable, to leave yourself unfortified amongst others. But you’re the strongest person I know. And you’ve grown so much from the girl who used to shut me out. So, whatever you chose I’ll always support you, but I know that you’re ready to be vulnerable, because you’re as strong as you’ve ever been. 

>>>>

First time at compound

  
  


Peter and MJ strolled up to the gate. A thin black coat fell to her mid-thigh while a grey uninterrupted hoodie hung loose atop her frame. Ankle high black pants showed off just enough skin to be considered lewd in the 1800s. Her get up was completed by a school backpack slung across her shoulders. And while usually she would’ve displayed a small overnight pack, the recent ousting of the secret to her father rendered that redundant. She had spent enough time at the compound that an ample amount of toothbrushes and deodorants had been forgotten to have her own bathroom set-up. And clothes, well, where she was going she didn’t need clothes. Of course such information hadn’t been relayed to Peter, so her boyfriend had lugged along a weekend bag alongside his school pack. 

As they arrived at the intercom, Peter glanced over to MJ. “You sure you’re ready?” he asked. She had told him about her reservations in doing this. Even Though his excitement was visibly obvious, he never once strayed from anything less than fully understanding and supportive. “If you’re not ready-”

‘Thanks webhead, but it’s ok. I’ve gotta move on. Can’t let him keep holding me back.”

“No one can,” Peter winked as he bent over to the intercom, allowing it to scan his eye. The large metal gates shuddered open, announcing their arrival to the thousands of trees encircling the compound. Before her first step forward even landed, a familiar crimson encased MJ, lifting her skyward. 

“What the hell?” Peter shouted incredulously as MJ soared away while he was left to stare at the soles of her boots. 

“Looks like your walking Parker,” she replied, offering a teasing wave. 

When MJ landed, her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. In fact, no one was. Stepping into the room, she scanned to no avail. She turned to face the window, about to call for her boyfriend when her lips were met by another. 

Her girlfriend. 

The instant her lips met Wanda’s that little voice in the back of her head quieted. She was back here, at the compound, with her girlfriend. Throughout all the turbulent change of life and the world around her, one thing that would always be constant was that these weekends would be full of passion, lust, and love. This was her space. She was safe her, she always would be. 

MJ pushed herself deeper and deeper into her Sokovian partner, months of parlayed emotions finally allowed to burst free. 

“ _Fuck_ I’ve missed being like this,” she groaned into Wanda’s mouth. 

“Not as much as I’ve missed having you here,” hummed back Wanda, savoring MJ’s remarkable flavor.

Taking a step back, MJ blindly led them towards the bed. A pair of determined hands latched onto her hips, moving to speed her along before tentatively jerking away.

“It’s ok,” she encouraged, holding Wanda’s hesitant gaze in her own, “you don’t have to act different…I just wanna be a part of this again. I trust you Wanda.”

To hammer home the point, MJ spun them about so Wanda’s back now faced the bed. She shoved the torchlight-haired beauty backward, her intoxicating form spilling across the sheets. Dressed in Prince purple (MJ’s favorite color) the lingerie did wonders in highlighting her gorgeous pearlescent skin. 

Spindles of excitement roaring her body to life, MJ hopped up onto the mattress and crashed their lips together once more. Rich enamor flooded her brain as she felt Wanda’s supple lower lip slide under hers, the redhead nipping her and in turn drawing a gasp from her chest. It felt good (obviously), but in more than just a superficial sense. This was the thing she had most fretted over, and finally diving into it, it was a big step in her return to normalcy. Or at least as normal as life could be dating two superheroes and indulging in fantasies with four others. 

“Where’s our Queen,” exhaled MJ between increasingly hungry kisses.

“She’s in the shower, said she’ll be a little late but not to wait to get started.”

_Bullshit_ , thought MJ, _she’d never be late to an occasion like this._ Pulling away, her gaze turned to the corner of the room where barely any of the rising moonlight landed. “Hello, my Queen,” she spoke into the abyss. 

“The Slut learns,” came her Queen’s unforgettable dripping tone, tinged with approval, “your girlfriend wasn’t lying though. Get started without me, I want to see what your boyfriend is capable of first.” MJ nodded to the darkness, turning back to Wanda. 

She had gotten so caught up in her fervent return that her backpack hadn’t even been discarded. She slung the heavy bulb across the room, tore off her pants, and flung herself onto her lover. 

With the supple Sokovian imprisoned between her thighs, she frantically tore at the rest of her apparel. The buttons along her coat seemed to rebel against her, and finally her arms just shot straight up, allowing Wanda’s powers to easily peel off the clothing. Perky chocolate mounds bounced into the freedom of air, unbeholden by a bra. Slick arousal was warming her pussy, and glancing down there was already a visible stain on her neon yellow boxer briefs. 

“God, I love that you wear those,” huffed Wanda, admiring the skin tight undergarments, especially fond of the way the yellow complemented MJ’s caramel skin. Her hands rushed to not so gently peel the lacy lingerie off of herself. 

“Stop,” panted MJ, “keep it on please. You look so sexy like that.” She adored the way Wanda’s ample, full tits looked, the lace allowing her ivory skin to sprinkle the purple landscape. _God she’s ravishing_ , she thought to herself in amazement. She still couldn’t believe that this woman was now hers. Well, hers and Peter’s and her Queen’s, Captain’s, and King’s. But still, mostly hers. 

Wanda obliged, keeping the clothing on, if for no other reason than the hunger in MJ’s eyes, her earthy browns seeming to smolder with desire. She understood why. It was the first time they were fucking at the compound as girlfriends. 

It had been three months since they had dealt with Trevor, and since then, MJ had understandably not been in the mood to partake in their more adventurous escapades. It had been two months since MJ officially asked out Wanda, which was a whole other story unto itself. Since then, the two of them had spent time together, as well as the three of them (herself, Peter, and MJ) all becoming comfortable with one another (which they already were, though the official label had added some lingering awkwardness). For the most part, the relationship had been running smoothly, all of them happy with how things had turned out. Wanda headed into town to visit the pair often, usually catching up to meet for mid-week dinners or hang out on the weekends. She’d joined them for MJ’s anxiety sessions a few times, and had also partaken in some of the more intimate moments. Although in a way, even those more physical moments still felt like sessions. It was sex yes, but she could sense MJ’s reluctance to let go. The way she hesitated to permit herself to others. Wanda knew that she wasn’t fully comfortable lending herself to either her or Peter. 

So now, when MJ had said, “I trust you,” she knew it was much more than a simple affirmative statement. It was a confession that she was eager to give herself over. It was her being truly intimate for the first time in months. 

The tall, lithe mixed girl hopped off Wanda, assuming her favorite position aka head between Wanda’s thighs.

With that trademark teasing menace, she kissed her way along the inside of Wanda's thigh, working her way up to that mouthwatering babymaker. She relished the hum of her girlfriend’s soft keening, the low purrs intensifying her own arousal. Shecontinued to lavish every inch of Wanda crotch, velvety, supple lips pressing lovingly into Wanda’s taught skin. 

“I love that my girlfriend’s such a tease,” moaned Wanda. 

MJ damn near came then and there. “ _Unghhhh_ …that word sounds beautiful coming from your mouth,” she responded in a moan of her own (holy fuck that’d be a great Dr. Seuss book). 

“What…girlfriend?” Wanda asked with a smug smile on her lips. 

“ _Mmmmhhh_...fuck yeah. Do it with the accent.”

Amused giggles sprouted from Wanda’s lips, though she eventually obliged. “I love how my girlfriend works my pussy with her perfect little tongue,” she said, unrestricting her staccato, Sokovian accent. Said girlfriend couldn’t handle it. She growled wildly, shuddering as she dove headlong into Wanda’s core, sliding the lace panties to the side. 

Enrapturing tingles tore through Wanda like a supersonic jet as MJ’s lips landed onto her pussy, tongue making a beeline for her sensitive bundle. Her lovers mouth felt illogically good as it tussled against her snatch, adopting a familiarly smooth rhythm against her flowery folds and engorged bud. “ _Fuck_ I’ve missed that mouth,” she groaned insatiably. 

“I’ve missed this fucking taste,” moaned back MJ, equally as eager. Her girlfriend’s enigmatic flavor profile continued to light up her tongue, sending her to heaven and back. “ _Christ Wanda_ you taste so good!”

Tucked in the shadows, Nat could hardly stifle her laughter. It was amusing to see MJ this energetic. The experienced teen seemed like a repressed fourteen-year old boy with the way she howled and moaned. Though even more than that, it was heartwarming. She was glad to see MJ happy and in her element, especially considering the last time she had seen the pair together. 

Need seemed to further envelope Wanda as MJ’s mouth melted her pussy, working in that familiar yet always spectacular way. Suddenly, her stupored train of thought was interrupted by a stunted gasp from the doorway. 

“The main course has arrived,” she grinned as Peter stared on, jaw almost comically low as he watched MJ eat her out. 

Peter could only look in awe as he saw a sight that got him standing very tall at attention. MJ’s bewitching face was neck deep between Wanda’s fit, ivory thighs. Those curvy Sokovian hips slowly jogged up and down, sloppy lapping noises emanating from where a tongue met a pussy. Wanda looked rather exquisite in her purple lace bra and panties, and his cock let him know, twitching uncomfortably in his boxers. Not to mention how it felt about MJ, her lean body laying tall on the bed, trim ass hugged by her neon yellow boxer briefs. _Fuck I’m horny_ , he thought. 

Wanda turned towards him, silently beckoning him over with two crooked fingers. He approached the wanton scene on weak knees, his webshooter making its desires known between his thighs. Never in a trillion years would he have thought this visage would greet his eyes. 

The fiery haired Sokovian lifted herself up, a disappointed mewl coming from her girlfriend’s lips as MJ’s favorite snack shifted away. She crawled over the mixed beauty, drawing with her MJ’s gaze. 

MJ couldn’t really say she was disappointed by what she found. Her spine fluttered as Wanda curled a hand around Peter’s nape, deftly pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Peter was caught off guard by how passionate their liplock was. This was hardly their first kiss, even making out a couple times without MJ. But this, this was different. It was indulgently rich and violently vigorous, as if she were doing her best to emphasize what kind of weekend this would be. Her full-bodied flavor spread into his mouth as thicker lips crashed against his thin ones, laying into him with a physicality he hadn’t expected from the Sokovian. A greedy hum rumbled past his lips as the distinct after taste of MJ accompanied their impassioned kiss. 

Sensing Peter wasn’t going to, Wanda decided to make the next move, surging her tongue forward. Despite his obvious uncertainty to this novel situation, Peter still opened right up, allowing her muscle to slide into the warmth of his mouth. As per her Queen’s instruction she slowly took the lead, offering Peter the opportunity to take charge but jumping on it herself if he didn’t do so. Her strong tongue crashed against his, sliding back and forth as they now unabashedly swapped spit. 

MJ watched from below the two, her pussy quivering as her boyfriend and girlfriend made out like drunken high schoolers. An unconscious hand forged its own path down the plane of her flat stomach, smooth skin gliding beneath her fingertips. Fingertips that eventually dipped into her own oozing pussy. She rubbed herself as they continued to make out, hips rolling against the breadth of her own palm. 

Her gaze continued to bounce back and forth between the two, first shifting to Wanda’s pussy, a couple lines of her juices racing down the inside of her thigh giving it a divine gleam. Her head then swiveled to the other side, finding Peter’s cock rock hard, twitching bulge clearly visible through his pants. Only minutes in and every fiber of her being was aching to indulge herself in these two. 

Wanda pulled away from Peter, strings of saliva bridging their lips before breaking apart. “I wanna watch you eat her pussy while she eats mine,” she said, again adhering to her Queen's script. The young, moppy haired brunette nodded enthusiastically as a heavy sigh slipped through his pursed lips. She couldn’t wait to see what her Queen was going to do with a horny, relatively inexperienced teenage boy. 

Wanda glanced down to the biracial girl resting between their crotches. “You still hungry?”

“You know I am.”

You really could always count on MJ wanting to eat a pussy.

Landing on her knees, Wanda waddled up towards the pillows, rooting herself in the bullseye of the mattress. Groin stretched wide she patted the space directly beneath her slippery folds. MJ, now on her back, slid in beneath her like a mechanic going to work, those never ending legs dipping off the foot of the bed. To the side of the room, Peter shed his clothes, tossing them into a corner that luckily did not hide her Queen. He quickly bounded back towards the bed, dropping onto his knees and sequestering himself between MJ’s thighs. 

Face nuzzled beneath her girlfriend, MJ stuffed her mouth with snatch, enjoying the ensuing profanity filled grunt that rang through her ears. She took a long, measured lick, starting at Wanda’s hooded clit and trailing her wide tongue all the way to her smooth taint. They both shuddered, Wanda from the sordid feeling and MJ from the fulfilling taste. 

Back and forth she went, never increasing her pace, more than happy to take an exorbitant amount of time priming her girlfriend. 

As MJ did what she always does (read: teasing) Wanda watched as Peter pushed his head deeper into their shared lovers crotch. An audible whimper escaped MJ’s lips when he made contact, her fingers shoveling into Wanda’s ass. 

They went on for a few minutes, Peter pleasing MJ as she pleased Wanda. The muted cries from tallest of them continued to randomly buzz Wanda’s sex, throwing off her rhythm in the best way possible. Her hand had just started groping MJ’s tit when a magisterial voice cut through the sound of pussies being attended to. 

“Oh, my little spider,” came her Queen’s distinctly disapproving tenor from the corner of the room. Wanda smiled, even feeling MJ stop as their Queen truly initiated this night’s affairs. “Such wasted potential...so much more to learn my spiderling,” echoed the unyielding voice as she stepped into the pale moonlight, argentum glow hugging her physique impossibly well, “so _much_ for me to teach you...come hither little one.”

Wanda watched as Peter’s juvenile, athletic physicality almost immediately yielded to their Queen’s mposing aura. The boy stood straight up, feet shuffling as he approached the former Russian, her electric blue eyes never leaving his broad but innocent frame. “Oh Peter,” she cooed, “how do you think you’ll manage two girlfriends when you can’t even properly please one of them with your mouth?”

Peter's lips hung in a silent seal, his mind clearly trying to process everything that had suddenly happened. “I…I-I didn’t think I was all that bad.”

Natasha caressed a hand on his shoulder, as if comforting a distraught child. “Oh my little spider, it’s hard to face the music, I know. But if we wish to improve, we must.” She turned to MJ. “Slut, how would you assess your boyfriend’s oral skills? And don’t go easy, he needs to learn.”

MJ had slid out from beneath Wanda and was watching as her Queen began to work her boyfriend. “He’s…he’s good,” she said dryly, perhaps slightly underselling his abilities because she knew it was what her Queen wanted, “it’s enjoyable just… not fantastic either.”

Nat let the young boy stew in this revelation before speaking up. “You see Peter, most women won’t tell you that you’re unsatisfying, that’s why it’s up to you to learn to tell the difference, and eventually shift yourself to the other end of the spectrum.”

She wrapped her arms around Peter, one grasping his shoulder, the other his hip. Turning him to face the bed, she snuggled up behind him, not close enough for him to feel her body, not yet at least, but enough that he’d be able to sense her presence. Especially given his hyperawareness. 

“It’s quite funny actually. You’ve had one of the best pussy eaters I’ve ever met as your girlfriend for nearly two years, yet you still haven’t learnt. So much…potential. Such a shame.” Her voice came slow and methodical, every word designed for submission. “Nevertheless, we all have to start somewhere, and this is where you begin. You’ll learn not only how to please a woman, but also, if she so wants, how to earn her submission.” On that word, she moved her hand southward, inching closer to Peter’s erect shaft. As she spoke, she developed an almost angelic gravitas. As if she weren’t a scathing critic but rather a some mentor descended from the heavens, timber of her voice a far cry from the emphatic tone she usually carried. “You see, a woman like MJ is drawn to powerful women. And what better place to find that than here. As she explored herself, it was almost inevitable for her to find her way to us. And if you want to please her, like I so thoroughly have, you’ll have to learn to make her yours in bed. Observe.”

Natasha turned her attention towards MJ, switching her tone from master manipulator to her usual commanding Queen-ly gravitas. “Slut,” she started, MJ immediately perking up on the bed, “crawl over here and lick my body, from my toes, up to my mouth.”

For the second time tonight Peter was awestruck, watching as MJ unquestionably followed her orders, shoulders like a tiger as she crawled towards them, stopping when her mouth got to Natasha’s foot. 

MJ protruded her tongue until it brushed the cuticle of Nat’s big toe. With a showman’s patience she worked her way over the length of the top of her Queen’s small feet, inching up towards her shin. Her tongue glided easily over her Queen’s smooth legs, working over her knee and onto her agonizingly sexy thigh. She desperately wanted to take a detour to her appetizing pussy, but she adhered to her Queen’s command, imagining what kind of unbearable punishment her Queen would dream up if she dare disobey orders in front of Peter. 

Scarred indentations brushed against her tongue as it skimmed over her Queen’s hips and across her womb. Instead of course correcting to the center of her body, MJ continued up off to the side, her tongue eventually finding her Queen’s underboob. She gladly lapped up her bountiful breast, hardening her tongue as it flitted over a semi-erect nipple. She finished over her bony collarbone, doting a bit along her neck before finishing at buxom lips. 

She took a step back, a pleased smile on her face, awaiting her Queen’s next orders. She loved putting on a good show of perfect submission for Peter’s first time. 

“No kiss for your Queen?” asked Natasha. 

MJ rushed in and gave her a tender, quick kiss. 

“Good Slut, now back to bed.” Nat turned back to Peter, his expression like he’d just witnessed a koala recite perfect Shakespeare. “That, my little Spider, is submission. I’ll teach you that later on, but first and foremost, you cannot earn submission if you don’t know how to please your partner. So, Slut, Cum Dumpster, will you two please carry on.”

MJ eyed Wanda like a wolf encroaching upon wounded prey. She didn’t wait for the Sokovian to spread her legs, instead doing it herself. In a heartbeat her face was buried into that perfect crotch. 

Natasha scooted herself and Peter closer to the bed, offering them an angle to perfectly observe MJ going to town. She pushed herself fully against Peter, a hitched breath exiting his lungs as her breasts pressed against his back. She took his impressive shaft in her hand, enjoying the accompanying moan and shudder. _Good lord he’s big,_ she thought as her hand wrapped his circumference. It was an admirable length, more than enough to sate the appetite of anyone who partook in their adventures, strong and girthy as well. The tiniest bulges of blood ways were visible across his circumcised cock, something that Natasha had to admit she was a fan of. His head had a moderate mushroom top, the perfect form for Natasha to pop her lips off of. 

She made a show of spitting in her hand, then dipping her fingers into herself before beginning to rub his cock (Peter would argue against the fact that he almost came to this sight alone). Nat’s small hand was just barely able to completely wrap around the base of it. He made no accompanying sound, but the squeezed look on his face told Natasha the jist of his current thoughts: whatever he thought was going to happen tonight had already been surpassed by a country mile. 

She lazily stroked him from tip to base, gripping it gently at first, not wanting to scare him off the first time around. “ _Ooohhhhh shiiiiiiiittt_ …” he moaned quietly. 

“It’s ok my little spider, we encourage any and all kinds of expression. No one’s gonna hear you anyways.”

Peter nodded understandingly at his mentor’s words. Her oozing voice was something else, it’s silkiness alone driving him wild with spine fluttering lust. Not to mention the warmth of it bristling the backside of his neck. He already found himself yearning for more, luckily, she didn’t let up.

“Watch spiderling,” she coaxed, directing his gaze to MJ, “look how she uses her lips to encase Wanda’s labia. Watch her jaw flex as she flits her tongue back and forth over Wanda’s sensitive sex. The clit is definitely the most important part about oral, but you shouldn’t forget the other areas. It truly depends upon the woman. Our little Sokovian here is quite the little clit slut herself, but I prefer broader strokes. Just make sure to ask how they like it and what they don't enjoy.”

Peter nodded, letting the teachings sink in. 

As Nat continued to enlighten her newfound protégé on the ways of carpet munching, she felt his cock jerk in her grip. She continued on with her leisurely pace, a grin tugging at the crease of her lips as she watched the boy squirm in her embrace. 

His hips began to rock back and forth, whether or not this was conscious Nat didn’t know, though it hardly mattered. Her free hand gripped the apple of his hips as it slid down one side of his body. “Ah ah ah my little spider, don’t get too excited, there’s much to learn. Take your time, relish the subtleties.” At that, she flicked her thumb over his head, the boy drooping for a second as his knees went weak. Nat laughed inwardly; this was gonna be fun. “Speaking of, you’re quite blessed with enhanced stamina. That jaw of yours will last longer than most men can with their fingers. Use that, tease a woman for unbearably long. Have her literally begging for you to give her more. The wetter they are before you even touch their pussy, the better. Once you control what someone wants, you control them.” In a way that was so Black Widow she was simultaneously tutoring the boy and explaining exactly what she was doing to him. Though he was far too horny to notice the double entendre. 

If she was being honest, the young lad wasn’t as bad of a consumer of snatch as she had made him out to be. He wasn’t close to any of them, but he had enthusiasm, which is the foremost important thing. He also seemed eager to learn, and if his performance scholastically or as a hero was any measure, he’d learn quickly. Nat was also glad she could kill three birds with one stone. By acting as a teacher to Peter, he was already under her command, deferring to her superior knowledge. She also was initiating his dependence for her. She’d give him this orgasm tonight, but would withhold perhaps the next few. After that, he should be pining for pleasure at her hands. Lastly she was teaching him how to better please a woman, which was always a good thing. 

Meanwhile, Peter struggled to divvy his attention between his girlfriend’s technique as well as constrain his own pleasure. The pressure of Nat’s hand was deliriously good on his girth, and the cushion of her bosom against his back forced his thoughts towards her godly frame. He desperately wanted her to give him more, but he knew she wasn’t one to give people what they desired so easily. 

Instead he focused all his attention on the two women spread along the bed. He watched as MJ continued to stuff her face with pussy, a cocktail of sultry juices trickling down her chin. Her mouth still covered Wanda’s clit, but she had added a couple fingers to the fray, pumping them moderately into Wanda’s plump snatch. 

He’d never figured himself to be the type to get off on others, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t entranced by the spectacle of it all. Wanda’s long, low moans of erotic pleasure as she writhed amongst the sheets. The satisfied hums that came from MJ’s mouth. Or how sticky MJ’s fingers were, plastered with more and more juice every time she pulled them free. It was a visual delight of the highest order. 

“You see her fingers?” asked Nat, to which he responded with another nod. “You see how she moves them, twisting them back and forth as she thrusts in and out. Watch her curl her fingers to hit different spots. Fuck, you have no idea how good what she’s doing feels. I mean, look at how fucking wet Wanda is. Look at how slick MJ’s fingers are. Oh god you too, with those sticky spidery fingers, the things you could do. MJ and Wanda won’t be able to go a night without begging for your fingers in their slutty, whorish, soppy mewling cunts.” 

He groaned heavily upon hearing Natasha’s obscene description of MJ and Wanda.

Nat was glad to see he enjoyed her display of linguistics. She figured that since she was training him to be somewhat dominant (though still her understudy) it was appropriate to describe her whores to him like that. He needed to see a little bit of that side of her if he was to truly understand. 

In front of her, worry began to tickle through Peter’s spine. He was way more sensitive down there than he should’ve been. Nat’s hand felt impeccable, yes, but she was hardly going any faster than a moderate pace. Despite this, found himself diverting increasing attention to prolonging his ecstasy than should’ve been required. 

“Your cock’s getting jumpy,” Natasha scolded into his ear, seemingly reading his mind, “I would’ve preferred you hold out, but I suppose this is ok. I figure with your powers you’d be able to blow your load and come right back soon after. Have you ever tried before?”

Peter shook his head. He usually felt pretty wiped out after coming, but then again, he often masturbated during odd times of the day meaning there wasn’t a lot of time to pause for a second round, and if it was sex then his focus was directed towards MJ or Wanda rather than indulging himself. 

“Well, I guess your first night here is as good a reason as any to try.” With that Natasha slightly picked up her tempo, the boy tensing as a result. 

Somehow Natasha’s heightened intensity seemed to permeate the actions atop the bed. MJ wrapped an arm around Wanda’s voluptuous hips, yanking her tighter to her lips and fingers, the easy-on-the-eyes Sokovian yelping loudly as she did. Peter noted just how ravenous MJ seemed to be as she continued to guzzle down Wanda’s copious sap. Her long fingers were pumping rapidly into Wanda, wicked sounds emanating from her apex, juices literally bubbling out of her. It was a strange feeling, discovering that his girlfriend of two years seemed to love pussy more than he did. Hell to call it a love didn’t even seem to do it justice. Watching her now, it was an infatuation. And frankly it turned him on. Just seeing that base hunger in her taking control. He felt the roiling buildup at the base of his cock. 

“I can feel your close my spirderling, that’s alright. You may cum now.” The iron grip on his hips was released. Without a moment's hesitation he throttled his hips forward, once…twice…thrice…and then he came. A more level headed Peter may have noticed Natasha’s sneaky combination of mental and physical restraint in regards to controlling his orgasm, but level headed her currently was not. 

Hot, thick ropes of chalky whiteness erupted from his cock, shooting across the foot of the bed. Some of the cords even reached MJ, landing picturesquely on the swell of her ass. 

Natasha moaned greedily as his hips bucked forward into her waiting hand, his cock throbbing roughly as he pumped out load after load of dead babies. She watched in delight as he kept cumming, a seemingly impossible amount of jizz ending up splattered along silky sheets and her Slut’s equally silky skin. 

As he thrust out the last of his orgasm, Peter crumbled to the floor, his mind reeling from one of the most intense peaks he’d ever hit. The buildup had been so perfect, so slow yet so enticing. The combination of watching his beautiful MJ eat out Wanda’s delicious pussy while Nat tenderly stroked him was indescribable. Even when his endorphin rush receded his body twitched as he withdrew from the high. 

Nat stood above her baby spider, his back resting heavily on her legs. She raised her hand up to her face, examining the bit of Peter’s jizz that trickled onto her fingers. Calling her slut over, she wiped the milky splotches off MJ’s trim ass, letting it encase her digits before plunging them into her mouth. A shiver raced down her spine as the vivrant, youthful taste exploded along her tongue. Indulgent hums echoed across the room as she adhered to KFC’s motto, ignoring MJ’s big, pouty brown eyes. 

“Maybe later Slut,” she teased, turning her attention to Peter. The curls that usually danced along his crown were now plastered across his sweaty forehead. A deliberate heave of his chest was noticeable as he rebounded from his intense orgasm, eyes never breaking from their mile long gaze. A sense of pride swelled within Natasha at so easily being able to tire out Spider-man. 

She had felt how hard he exerted himself when he came, most guys would be out cold on the floor if they had done what he did. But not Peter, judging by his breathing, he was already beginning to stabilize. 

While Peter’s mind was numb, his body was livid with liquefying pleasure. He focused on his breathing, somehow understanding that whatever Auntie Nat had planned for the night was far from over. After what felt like a couple of minutes (though he couldn’t be sure), he found his legs to not feel like Aunt May’s tomato soup. The muggy haze that had encased his thoughts was gone, and (arguably most importantly) that fatigued hum no longer imprisoned his cock. It seemed as though Natasha’s prediction may have been correct after all. 

Speaking of, Natasha slowly spun around him, her buxom hips and thick thighs swaying seductively with the slightest motions. That tug deep in his gut begin to pull, the smallest rush of blood coursing to his sex. 

“How are you feeling my spiderling?” she asked.

Peter couldn’t bring words to mind, instead simply nodding in response. 

“Good,” she said, offering a hand, “stand up now, our lesson is far from over.” Peter grabbed her bijou hand, pulling himself up. She once again slipped herself behind him, those pillowy globes reclaiming their position against his back. Her voice tickled his left ear as she spoke past him. “Continue,” she commanded the younger women. 

Wanda sunk back into the bed, presumably preparing for MJ to finish her off. The tall, sexy brown figure refocused on one of her favorite meals. She dug in one last time. 

“Look at her go,” purred Natasha, marveled tone of her voice not at all feigned, “look how hungry...how famished she is for the taste of it. Watch her my baby spider, watch how she focuses single-mindedly on making you cum. If you want to be a good pussy eater you have to be enthusiastic…but if you want to be great, you have to be enamored with it. You have to disregard yourself, fall in love with eating pussy so much that when you get to do it, it’s like someone is pleasing you. I mean just look, look at how wet she is simply from eating Wanda out.” 

She was right, MJ was overflowing ith juices. A widespread gleam coated her entire crotch, tendrils of fluid designing their own racetrack down her leg. He couldn’t help but be immensely turned on by how horny his girlfriend was simply from eating out Wanda. He wanted to be able to bring out this MJ. He wanted to be able to make her groan and scream and shudder like she was doing to Wanda. 

And he knew the best way to do that. He’d listen to whatever Auntie Nat had to say, every little tip and tidbit would become second nature, he’d learn everything he could from her. 

“She’s so wet,” he mumbled absentmindedly. 

“Isn’t she,” murmured Nat in reply, noticing his nubile cock already stiffening once more. “You like this, don’t you? Seeing truly how much of a whore your girlfriend is for eating pussy.”

Peter nodded emphatically. “I do,” he huffed as Nat’s hand retook its spot around his cock, “I wanna be able to get her like that.”

“You wanna own her, don’t you? Own both of them. Have them as your sexual little playthings.” The boy moaned freely at the thought of that. His cock was rapidly stiffening, and Nat began to pump with more speed than the first time around. “I can teach you all you need to know, that is, if you’re willing to learn.”

Peter nodded committedly, his hips working into a short, slow rhythm. Natasha decided to allow it. “I’ll be a good student,” he panted, his arousal clearly snowballing, “I’ll listen to everything… _ooooh_ …everything you say, I’ll follow your instructions, just please _please_ teach me Auntie Nat.”

Not to toot her own horn, but she was rather pleased with how idyllically her plan had been executed. She had predicted it would take a night and a half for her to have Peter sufficiently under her, but the boy was much more excited about learning than she had thought, something that thrilled her herself. 

“Not Auntie Nat my spiderling, Mama spider.”

“Yes Mama… _ohhhhhh_ …teach me everything Mama spider please,” he gasped. Natasha again picked up her pace. 

Judging by the burgeoning pressure along her palm there wasn’t much time left, which meant they’d best finish up the lesson. She turned her attention back to the bed where Wanda was melting into the sheets as MJ switched to tongue fucking her while her thumb kneaded her sensitive hood. Judging by the hazy facial expressions on the Dumpster’s adorable face, she too was quite close. “Slut, whenever she’s ready, make her cum.” 

MJ didn’t need to be told twice, and Wanda had been ready for the past five minutes. She swooped a hand up Wanda’s body, landing it on her sensitive, full tits. Grasping a nipple between her thumb and index finger, she pinched it gently, twisting it back and forth. The freewheeling moan that escaped her Sokovian lover’s lips made her walls quiver.

“Listen to that my baby spider,” whispered Nat into Peter’s ear, “that is the final part of this lesson. You must learn to read a woman. To be able to tell what they like and don’t like simply by watching them as you eat them out. Look at Wanda’s face, look at the absentminded bliss in her eyes, her mouth agape, neck tensed. Her hands grasping at anything to keep her grounded. Listen to her soft moans slipping from her mouth. You must learn to read a woman in order to pleasure her, my spider. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes Mama spider... _fuck_ I do, I understand.”

“Good,” she cooed, “now watch as she orgasms.”

“Cum on your girlfriend’s mouth,” MJ egged on as she peeked up from between Wanda’s legs. The Sokovian keened softly in response. “Do it baby. Cum all over me, I wanna taste my girlfriend’s sweet nectar.” As Wanda's eyes began to flash her lips supplanted back onto Wanda’s folds. The moment her tongue slid past her entrance; a warm wave of excretions rushed down her gullet. 

Peter watched wholeheartedly as Wanda came all over MJ. Her entire body tensed, showing off her often underestimatedly fit physique. Taught thighs quivered in ecstasy as a hand latched down onto MJ’s head and pulled her in ardently. MJ’s mouth spread as wide as it could to cover Wanda’s entire pussy, her head literally bobbing up and down as she attempted to swallow every last drop of Wanda’s cream. The Witch’s irises flashed a brilliant red before rolling into the back of her head. Ultimately though it was her rising, lust filled wail that finally sent Peter over the edge. 

He crunched over his washboard abs as he shot a second load onto nearly the same spot on the bed. His arms hooked around his Mama spider behind him, holding onto her for support as thick ropes of jizz painted the sheets. His mind burned white, pure pleasure-seeking instinct consuming him. 

An appeased smirk danced along Natasha’s profile as she watched Peter shoot his second load of succulent cum onto the bed. His hands were iron as they gripped firmly into her fleshy rear globes, an exciting sensation, though she didn’t let that be known. 

Intent on tasting more of her young protégé, she cupped her hand around his head, the creamy substance pooling in her palm. It was so warm as it shot out of his throbbing head, splattering forcefully against her skin. Once he finished himself off, he again dropped to the floor, an exhausted huff tumbling from his mouth. 

Carrying the elixir of Peter in her hand, Nat moved toward the bed. Raising the viscous soup to her mouth, she allowed a decent portion to trickle onto her tongue. The distinct, youthful taste again filled her mind, cheeks salivating inhungry response. 

A rollicking showman’s moan thrummed from her chest as she raised her hand once more, shooting a wink to her whores just before it pressed against her lip. “I’d never forget about you,” she confessed. The elder of the two received the first share, syrupy milk spilling between her gaping lips. 

“Mmmmmm,” Wanda murmured happily as she swallowed the seed. 

Nat then turned to MJ, her chin gleaming with the little remnants of the Dumpster’s excretion she hadn’t gobbled down. She swirled her hand under MJ’s nose, the musky smell soaking the atmosphere. “You know what, you’ve enjoyed this taste for two years, I think Cum Dumpster deserves some more,” she goaded. 

A mewling, pouty whine came from MJ, pleading her Queen for a taste without actually begging. “Soon enough,” she assured the biracial beauty. The last remnants disappeared into Wanda’s smiling mouth, the fiery redhead purring happily as the sap slid down her throat. “Finish it up,” scolded Nat like one would to a child who hadn’t eaten all their vegetables. Her young Dumpster delightedly licked up every last drop from her hand, leaving it gleaming in a sheen of saliva. “Good girls,” she finished, patting them both contentedly on the head. “Now, get some rest, long couple of days coming up.”

She turned to exit the room. “Oh, and my little spider, you sleep alone tonight. Reflect on what I taught you, and remember how sexy these two looked while your girlfriend face fucked your other girlfriend. No jacking off though... trust me, I’ll know.” And with that final decree, she strutted off to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, all the good stuff always appreciated. Also just want to get a quick vote for something related to this story. Kuvira from Legend of Korra or Missandei from Game of Thrones?


	5. A Message from the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wakes up in sweaty panic...remembers to post chapter...goes back to sleep*

“Hey M…can I uhm...can I ask something?” quizzed MJ’s girlfriend as they tucked themselves in for the night. 

“Always.” 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But I...I was just wondering…how did you come back from it? Th-the rape I mean.”

There was a moment's hesitance as MJ shifted into the cozy blankets, her girlfriend’s arm readily coiling around her shoulders as she melted into her chest. The single luminescent lamp cast a snug glow across the room, making it all too easy to liquefy into Wanda.

MJ knew where Wanda’s query was coming from. As far as she knew, the Sokovian hadn’t been raped, but trauma was an old friend of them both. 

“It’s not really something you bounce back from. You can’t return to who you were before. It’s more like…like you’re a train, going along your tracks when someone just changes it without your permission. And…as the train I can either get hung up on knowing that my destination got changed, or do my best to try and continue to enjoy the journey.” Her gaze turned up to Wanda, her girlfriend’s empathetic expression softened by the moonlit haze. “But it’s hard. I was stuck at that crossroads for years, and I still get there more times than I’d like to admit. It’s a process, it always will be.”

A wave of warmth rained down her body as Wanda pecked her forehead, powerful hands moving to listlessly stroll through her tresses. Her eyelids fluttered shut as another kiss crawled towards her, this time aimed at her lips, an immutable comfort accompanying the embrace.

“I love you MJ,” whispered Wanda as they pulled away, “I’m so happy I’m yours.” 

A purr left her chest as she nestled the back of her head onto Wanda’s shoulder, much preferring the comfort of her lover over the synthetic fluffiness of any pillows. So many nights pre relationship had been spent like this, talking, reminiscing, dreaming. MJ had known then that her affection for this woman was more than just physical, but much like with Peter, it had taken emotional distress for her to finally accept the truth of that. She didn’t know what that said about her (well she did, but she decided to keep it to one big discussion per night) but now...now MJ couldn’t imagine her life without Wanda. She _didn’t_ want to imagine it. 

“I love you too Wanda,” she exhaled as her arm folded across the Sokovian’s tummy, “speaking of, I’m gonna need a new nickname for you. Peter’s got Pete, webhead, dork, Spiderdork-“

“A lot,” surmised Wanda. 

“Yeah. But I can’t come up with one for you. Wan is just horrible. Da is…” Wanda's face scrunched up in disdain, “yeah it’s not good. Usually it comes pretty easy to me...but I got nothing for you.”

“Doesn’t asking someone for a pet name kind of ruin the whole point.”

“ _Pet_ _name_?”

“Oh well I...you were...I just assumed that-“

Wanda was silenced by a swift kiss followed by a smug grin. “Relax red, you know I just like making people squirm.” 

“Squirm huh...?” With her superior strength, Wanda spun on top of her girlfriend, keeping her pinned down as her hands moved to her side. MJ’s lithe frame wriggled like a drunken squid as soon as Wanda started tickling her, the taller of the two helplessly trying to smack away her hands. 

“Wanda…” she giggled, face bursting with a toothy smile, “Wandahahah no I-ahhhh I didn’t meAN…”

Wanda extended her powers, letting them stretch to the soles of MJ’s feet and the back of her neck, her adorable girlfriend scrunching up like a frightened turtle. “Wandaaahh...that’s no fair hehehe...too many…”

“And don’t you dare call me red.”

“I-I won’t ahah...it soundED bad I knoahhhh.”

After marinating in the giggles of her lover for a few more seconds Wanda eventually ceased, spilling back to the side of MJ’s now disheveled frame, the bed below them a mess. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to tickle people with your powers,” MJ gasped, breath heavy and cheeks strained from having laughed for so long. 

“Well that’s what you get for coming up with a terrible pet name.”

“Sheesh...I was just trying.”

“Yeah well...try better cinnamon tits.”

MJ gaped at her girlfriend who replied with nothing more than a smug smile of her own before shutting off the lights. A couple months into their relationship and she was already a little worried about how much of her American young adult aloofness was rubbing off on the Sokovian. 

“Cinnamon tits my ass,” she grumbled before collapsing back into the supple frame of Wanda, sneaking in a subtle pinch of the girl's creamy skin. 

Enshrouded in a veil of darkness she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into Wanda’s rhythms, her head cresting and dipping with Wanda’s breath, the pulse of her heart pacing itself with the caress of Wanda’s thumb on her side. 

“What about in bed?” came Wanda’s voice from the void. 

“What?”

“In bed. Like those first few times with all three of us, I- well _we_ could tell you were still being...cautious. But now you're here and...how’d you know when you were ready?”

“I didn’t. Not really. I mean I could feel it slowly getting easier with you guys, and then I talked about it with my dad...but really I just knew I couldn’t let him keep me in bonds even after he was gone. I had to...have to keep fighting.” 

Wanda nodded, thoughts of her own battle swirled in her head. She knew how MJ felt...that desire to keep fighting, though she didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. 

“So how come when you’re here...I just…I feel like you would’ve never wanted to give up that control again. But when you’re here you’re so open and so willing to let them control you.”

“That’s actually the part that’s easiest for me. I…I struggle so much with control out in the world. But here, with our Queen and King and Captain, it’s so easy, so simple. That weight just vanishes off my shoulder, even if it’s just for a bit. Knowing that I can trust them, that they’ll care for me completely, it makes it easy.”

As she spoke Wanda found herself relating to MJ’s sentiment. Maybe deep down it was that idea of control that had connected them, MJ fighting to regain it while Wanda struggled to contain it. 

“When I was in Sokovia, before the experiments, it was just Pietro and I. We lived on the streets, scraping by while the war happened, and we cared for each other, kept each other safe. But it wasn’t real, you know. We both knew that at any time it could be our last breath...that if there was one stray shell, just like our parents. I think that’s why I like this so much. It’s so easy for me to give in. I’ve always had to worry about my safety, then when I got these powers I had to worry about everyone else’s safety, but when I’m here-“

“Your free,” finished MJ. 

Wanda nodded. “I don’t have to be scared when I’m here.”

MJ understood. Whatever sense of accountability Peter felt with his powers, Wanda felt to the nth degree. No one knows what she’s capable of, for better or worse. “You can’t control their fear…”

“Only my own.” Wanda smiled down to her girlfriend, knowing even in darkness she could see her grin. “It’s a process.”

“Mmhhmm.” Another slow, chaste kiss followed, the two lovers marinating in their bond. “I’ll always...we’ll always protect each other,” MJ assured her as they pulled away. She knew how stupid it sounded coming from the one who couldn’t lift cars with a single thought, but she meant it, she was determined to protect Wanda. 

Their bodies intertwined as Wanda's palm slid down, thumb brushing over the apple of her hip. With her lover's warmth blanketed around her, it didn’t take long for her consciousness to return to its ebb and flow. “I’m so lucky I found you,” she muttered dreamily. 

“Shhhhh,” hushed Wanda, “don’t talk like that. We’re both lucky… and we both deserve one another.”

“I know…but I at least have to thank the universe for having you finish your workout at the same time as I was coming over.”

“Yeah…I guess we owe the universe that one.” With a long yawn Wanda stretched out one last time before cuddling into MJ for the night. 

“Wait did you say your dad?!?”

“Oh yeah uh, he’s known for awhile. He asked our Queen and she told him at the port.”

“Woah. So all this time...a-and he was fine with it?”

“Yeah...I couldn’t really believe it either, but that’s my dad for you.”

_My to be father-in-law_ , nearly joked Wanda before realizing just how bad the implications of such a wise crack would be. “That’s...wow, he really is awesome.”

“Mhmm...plus he gave you me so…”

“Well isn’t someone feeling cocky tonight.”

“Hard not to when my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Mmm I know how you feel.”

MJ snickered as Wanda pulled them closer together, body fully spooning MJ’s. God if it was hard to stay awake before, now it was like trying to obey the laws of physics in Fast and the Furious. Luckily for her, Wanda succumbed to slumber before she did.

MJ kissed her forehead goodnight before slipping from the bed. Her lithe frame slithered off the sprawling mattress, tiptoeing to the door like a feather in the wind. She had entered the hallway, cautiously easing off of the doorknob so as not to wake any of the trained heroes amongst the compound. A quick scan back and forth told her she was alone, sort of at least. 

Edith was always watching. Always. 

Unfortunately there was also no way to tell whether or not her Queen was asleep, though her best guess was that since she hadn’t cum tonight she had likely rubbed herself out, meaning she would’ve been left tired. It wasn’t a great bet (knowing her Queen it was probably dead ass wrong) but well... she was hungry. 

Gliding into Peter’s room, she could finally exhale as the door silently locked shut. 

In the past few years, Peter had woken up in a number of ways. Sometimes it was peaceful with spindles of MJ draped across him. Often it was abrupt, haunted by visions both real and fake, the latter gifted to him by Mysterio. But tonight…tonight was one he had never experienced before.

Tonight, he woke up to the heavenly warmth of MJ’s lips pursed around the head of his cock. “Hmnnnghh...MJ…?” His brain swam worse than his vision, both of them adjusting before finally focusing on the pretty figure at his lap, “MJ what the hell?!’

“Shhhhhhhhhhh,” she whispered in response, placing a finger to her lips before pressing said lips back onto his head. 

“ _Unghh_ ,” he groaned reflexively as the cozy tomb of her mouth encapsulated the most sensitive part of his length. The room was Cimmerian, only illuminated by the sun's reflection off the moon. He could just barely make out MJ’s adorably endearing features, though it was enough to recognize when a hair tie secured her tresses into a ponytail. 

Never a good sign. 

His cock was already stiff, suggesting she had either been there a few minutes already or his subconscious was having a little too much fun when left to its own devices. 

Another sigh was pulled from his lungs as her tongue flitted along the absolute tip of his cock, unbearably pleasant tingles saltating along his spine. His member reacted to the teasing of its sensitive cap, twitching between her lips. 

“MJ what’re you-”

“Shushhh…we don’t wanna wake my Queen.”

“OK,” he hushed back, “but what _are_ you doing?”

“Well…my Queen didn’t give me a taste of you earlier, so I figured I’d go get some straight from the source.”

For what was far from the first time that night, Peter simply gawked in stunned amazement at his girlfriend’s brazenness. 

“What?” she asked, voice tinged with slight concern of Peter’s awestruck expression. 

“Nothing just…I never knew you were so…”

“Naughty,” she offered with a shit eating grin, “neither did I. At least, not until my Queen showed me. Why, you don’t like it?” 

“No I-I definitely do…it’s just surprising.”

“Surprising huh...” Without a hint of warning, she sunk her head down, inhaling a majority of Peter’s cock, her massively improved gag reflex only minorly struggling as his thick girth nudged the threshold of her throat. 

“GAAHhhhh,” he yelped, crawling backwards onto the wall as fast as his dreary brain could. His limbs hummed with excess energy, his sensitivity having just been blown out of the water like a certain man-eating shark from Amity. When he peered down at his girlfriend, the naughtiest smirk checkered her face. “Jeez M when did you learn to…right, when you met your Queen.” 

She gave him a wink. 

“So, you gonna give me what I want?” she asked, slowly crawling up towards him (somewhere else in his mind a part of him was drooling over the way MJ’s shoulders swayed). 

“D-Doesn’t...seem like I have much of a choice.” 

Maneuvering back into his bed, his cock made its personal preference undeniable as it rushed to full mast.

As she bent over, MJ held his eyes, protruding her tongue and stiffening the muscle. The tip ran along the underbelly of his cock with as little haste as she was willing to afford herself. She knew exactly what he was feeling as his spine stiffened and his eyes fluttered shut. Once she reached the tip, she gave it a flick, watching it bounce gently. 

“I can’t wait to drain you,” she whispered with a purr, returning to his base with a flattened tongue as she licked his impressive member like a lollipop. She held this pattern for a few long seconds, enjoying the languid shudders and moans coming from Peter. “And I don’t want no sample size, so I’m gonna make sure to tease you for as long as I can.” 

A defined Adams apple bounced as Peter gulped down his hesitance. 

Pressing her lips back onto his cock, she tenderly sprinkled it with kisses, emphasizing each SMOOCH to assure his brain would not soon forget this. 

As it were, MJ adored kissing his cock. The feel of the smooth skin beneath her lips was pure bliss, and the soft pulsing of blood was a sensation unlike any other. Most of all she loved the look on Peter’s chiseled face when she would do this. The way his eyes gently transitioned from opened to closed as he allowed the rhythm of the kisses to consume him. His utterly relaxed expression as she began working him up, easing his tension from days of crime fighting. 

She could always tell when he had a hard week. He held his stress in his jaw and shoulders, and though he tried to hide it, she could always gleam it from his eyes. The way they would lose their focus more often than usual, surrendering to the unreasonable burden he put on himself. That innocent luster she adored in him dulling from too many long nights. So, when she could see all that tension slip away from his face, even just for a few minutes, it was symbiotically pleasing. 

As her slick lips arrived at the base of his length, she popped on down, taking a ball between her lips. Her tongue leisurely strolled over the sac, a particularly weighty exhale coming from the boy spider. MJ made certain the licks were drawn out for far longer than should’ve been legal, happily bouncing back and forth between the two testicles. Her hand soon fluttered up to his stiff member, taking its time in wrapping his shaft, making sure every millimeter of his smooth flesh was indulged. Once she had a firm grasp on his girth, she lazily stroked him, running all the way from his base to the rim of his head.

The residual spit from her previous ministrations provided a decent amount of lube, especially given her sedated pace, but every once in a while she reminded herself to add to the cause. Equally as lazy hums spilled from her lips as her hand trailed up and down, pausing on his head every so often just so she could feel him quiver. 

After what felt like a few minutes (although Peter’s hungering face would imply it had been hours) she travelled back up his cock, of course planting a bevy of kisses along the way, even throwing in a little _you’re fucked_ wink for good measure.

That smug wink only cemented the multitude of feelings Peter possessed at this moment. A little nervous that MJ might literally suck the soul out of him. Excited that well…MJ might suck the soul out of him. And definitely euphoric because well…I think you get the point. 

“Wow… _MJ_ that’s… _ohhh wow_ …” he groaned and mumbled as she slipped full lips around the tip of his spear. _MJ’s lips,_ groaned his greedy brain, marveling at the beauty of them. The visage of that arresting top lip that peaked into twin mountains combined with that unbelievably full bottom lip that was silken against his sensitive flesh. Every time he kissed her he couldn’t help but lose himself in how flawless they felt, like that brief moment at the peak between swings, pure weightlessness. Not to mention how euphoric they felt in the moment, sipping Peter’s head like it was the holy grail, noticeably upping the ante from her previously languid ministrations. 

She continued to suckle, the whole time holding his eyes, staring into the increasingly hazy gaze of those auburn irises. She bobbed in short strokes, never encroaching past the rut of his head, sometimes even hooking her lips onto the rim of his tip and nestling her tongue against his entrance, the mild saltiness of pre-cum leaving her ravenous. 

As much as MJ wanted to move unbearably slowly and give him the most extreme tantric blowjob ever only to have him cum so hard he’d fall right to sleep, she knew the threat of her Queen was ever looming. 

“ _MJ_ …” he groaned as a particularly pleasurable sensation whizzed across his spine, the hairs on his neck coming to attention. Her improvement was noticeable. Not that she had been lacking before, two years together meant that they had both learned many ways to work one another to their best enjoyment, but what she was doing right now was matching any of her best outputs before, and she had only just started. 

Her lips moved with fluid precision, hitting Peter’s most sensitive spots with worrying ease. Her tongue was perceptibly stronger, something his enhanced body could greatly appreciate. And not only was it more forceful, but it moved with much more control and temperament, pivoting with unbelievable exactness as it harmonized with her lips. 

But of course it wasn’t enough for her to just simply feel great, but she also had to be possibly the most beautiful thing Peter had ever laid his eyes upon. He could drink up the sight of her intoxicating mahogany complexion all day, those eyebrows full and arched, not to mention how casually divine she looked with her hair tied back. Her adorable nose and the way her chiseled cheeks hollowed as she suckled on his member, only accentuating her damn near perfect bone structure. _Don’t forget her jawline,_ added the devil on his shoulder (or maybe it was the angel). But of course he would never forget about her jawline, god it could slit Peter’s throat and he’d be perfectly pleased with that. 

“ _Fuuuuuuuuu…_ ” he squirmed as she started to greedily hum around his girth, the spindly vibrations lighting up his nerves like a Christmas tree, “I thought you said you were gonna go slow.”

“I am,” she replied with another wink. 

_Well fuck_ , thought Peter. 

Internal giggles chimed through her system as Peter fell victim to her improved skills. She took more of his sizable member between her cheeks, diving about halfway down before the tip was acquainted with the back of her throat. She paused there for a few moments, enjoying the bevy of responses that Peter elicited: a barely coherent moan, eyes rolling back into his skull, sporadic tensing of his body…all positive signs.

As lackadaisically as before, she began bobbing her mouth upon his dick, keeping her tongue wide to provide extra sensitivity to his underbelly. 

She knew for a fact that Peter enjoyed the auditory aspect of sex, not necessarily dirty talk, but more so the bodily sounds that came with intercourse. Which is why she belabored the volume of the throaty clicks when his tip would nuzzle her gateway, making sure his ears would be ringing with the echoes of her ministrations. Judging by the way his hand frantically sought out purchase in the bedsheets, this had been a good use of judgement. 

“God _M_ I’m so close already.”

She subdued the chuckle that wanted to tumble out, instead flashing a smile that could be read a number of ways. She had said that she was gonna work him slow, but in truth she knew she was walking on thin ice already. Not that she was on a hard clock, but every minute she spent in here was another in which her Queen might awake (as she’s known to do often) and find them breaking a direct order. Which by the way MJ felt as absurd about as you could imagine. She, the ultimate sub, was breaking a direct order from her Queen. It was absolutely bonkers, but more than anything that just proved how much she yearned for the taste of Peter. Especially since well…if she got caught, she couldn’t begin to imagine what her Queen would do to her. 

So, despite her heart’s longings, she opened her entrance for business and took more of Peter’s cock into her orifice. 

“Fucking Christ,” he gurgled, hands gripping deeper into the snowy bedsheets. His hips bucked forward, clearly searching for more of what she was giving. God her throat was tight, and so warm, and the way it hugged his girth was spectacular. Despite having just officially begun deepthroating him, her eyes never once broke contact, staring with growing lust for his cum. Bullets of spit began to dribble from the rim of her lips, splattering his base and balls in the goopy liquid. He still couldn’t believe how…how different she had become. Not that he didn’t like it, I think the keening moans spoke to that, it was just sort of a culture shock. Though one he was more than happy to be involved in. 

Especially because it was her. His MJ. His beautiful, understanding, macabre, deadpanning, compassionate, troubled MJ. He loved her…all of her. Even when he had every right and every motivation to hate her he just couldn’t, not truly. It hadn’t been that heartbroken hate that it should’ve, but rather a hatred of how fiercely he continued to care for her. 

But now...now he couldn’t imagine hating how he felt about her. 

MJ was suddenly caught off guard. She wasn’t used to seeing it in such a situation, but once she did it was unforgettable. A blaze of love in Peter’s eyes that would be visible from miles away in the darkest of nights. A look that even in death would be unforgettable. In a moment her lusty desires were all but whisked away, and she hurriedly trekked up to his face, eyes now inches away from one another. 

“I love you,” he panted, the only thing his brain could focus on. 

She dove their lips together, intent to let him feel her response of _I love you too._ Their first kiss was intense and lingering, each of them desperate to display their unfettered affection. The ones that followed devolved into passion and hunger, though not like horny teenagers, more akin to a couple on their wedding night. A peak of pure love and amore for one another that couldn’t help but attempt to be displayed in ways it never truly could. 

Hands slipped around both his cheeks, pulling him impossibly deeper into the kiss, MJ needing every ounce of him. She kissed and kissed and kissed, her mind forgetting the possibility of her Queen stepping in, her only thought on the boy she loved. 

The boy who she had betrayed in this very building and now felt like she had to reaffirm her love towards. 

A boy whose kisses began to trail away from her lips and onto her cheek, then past her jaw, until eventually settling upon the tall landscape of her neck. The way he kissed and suckled her was indescribably perfect. She thanked every deity in existence for the fact that she could blame any hickey on Wanda because sweet lord she wouldn’t mind getting inhaled by the vacuum that was his lips. 

Garbled moans began to spew from her lungs as Peter worked her erogenous zone exactly how she needed. Lips rested on each spot for no longer than a minute before finding another blank space on the tall canvas of her neck, though that was more than enough time for his enhanced strength to leave her with what would be a noticeable bruise. “Mark me up,” she begged, “mark me as yours.” A low growl rumbled in his chest, MJ practically liquifying at the sound because she loved when the alpha wolf in Peter made its appearance. Which quite honestly was about as often as the Knicks winning a championship (because James Dolan is an idiot), but when it did. Oh lord did she love it. 

As requested, the kisses only became more vigorous, and now his hand were resting on her ass, grabbing it taught and holding her in close. “Fuck you’re so strong,” she purred as his hands dug into her cheeks to the point that they almost stung, but never more because he knew her so well. Almost any recollection of what she had initially come here to do was exalted from her brain, mind instead now addicted to the thought of Peter and how he was working her. 

Her hips began to swivel in his grip, southern lips grinding along his crotch and hips. “ _Peter,”_ she cried as his invigorated kisses moved to her collarbone, noticeably lingering on the deep pit around the base of her neck. 

Fingernails began to dig fiercely into his back because she knew no matter what he could always take it. 

“I love you,” he whispered again as she curled around his shoulder, his words so quiet and honest yet oh so powerful. 

She fought to respond but she simply couldn’t, leaving her body to make up for what couldn’t be vocalized. _More_ , screamed her arms as they continually chained them together. _I love you too_ , spoke every little quaint gasp and broken jerk of her hips. 

Peter didn’t need to hear her say it. He didn’t even need to see it. He just knew it, somewhere deep inside of him he could feel that bond. Not a perfect bond, but one that had stood the test of external and internal turmoil. 

“I’m close Pete,” she barely managed to warble. 

“I know,” he assured, releasing the grip on her hips so they could chase whatever pleasure they sought after. His hands moved up to MJ’s back so they now hugged one another, and with as much strength as he dared, he pulled them in as close as possible. 

With a few splintered cries MJ came undone, the final straw having been feeling every inch of Peter pressed against her. 

She tucked her head into the nook of his shoulder and let her body liquify to its own desire. 

Peter never let up, skimming encouraging circles along her back as her hips ground into his. Her splintered cries of ecstasy were everything to him. That alone could leave him sated for months, hearing the pleasure she had when they were together. 

With three final grunts she shakily fell back to earth, staying in her Peter-centric position, letting him hold her like she’d only ever let one other person do so. 

He returned to kissing her neck, though just pecking this time, as his crotch soaked in the minor wave of cum that had spilled out of his lover. 

His heart fluttered as he held her like this. Her breath warm as it wisped along his back, shoulders concave as she allowed him to embrace her. Like he was sometimes known to do, sweet nothings spilled from his lips which perched right next to her ear. Soft mewls of, “I love you,” and, “you’re everything,” that he knew was as much for her as it was for him. 

Eventually, with shaky arms MJ separated from him, steadying herself as she sat back into her shins. After a few prolonged breaths the memory of why she initially came rebounded, and without a word, she began crawling back down Peter’s body. 

“M you don-“

A firm finger pressed against his thin lips, effectively silencing him. She wanted this, and she wanted to give this to him. 

Gentle kisses lined his thighs, sensitizing him for what was to come. She ached for the taste of him. And more than that she ached to see him just as she had been moments ago. To hear those strained gasps of euphoria as he came for them. 

Upon arriving at his balls she kissed her way up to the tip, smoothly taking it in with one easy movement. The soft cry that Peter made was like heroin to her. Bobbing her head at a comfortable pace, she adopted a much more languid approach then before. One of passion and affection compared to her previous sexual lust. 

“ _MJ_ ,” he groaned, his head falling back into the pillows as his eyes fluttered shut. She still couldn’t quite comprehend how such a simple scene was so beautiful to her. But for once in her life she didn’t try to rationalize everything, instead just accepting its beauty for what it was. 

Her hands wandered out to explore terrain they had already memorized, one lightly clawing at his side while another slid down to his sack. 

With thoughts of subtlety gone, she had no qualms about taking as long as she wanted. If her Queen found out then fuck it (was she really saying this), she wanted Peter for as long as she could. 

That all changed when he pulled back from her, his eyes slowly returning from their cloudiness. “M...is it...can we try something new?”

Her head quirked to the side. “Seeing as this whole weekend is basically that...sure.”

Peter slowly nodded, though it seemed as much for him as it was for her. “C-Can I…is it ok if we try…”

She spotted the quick shift in his gaze as it flashed down to her lips, his hips rolling gently in rhythm. “Fuck my face?” she asked with a giddy smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly, displaying just how fleeting that previously described alpha was within him. 

They had never done this before, and if MJ had to venture a guess he had only conceptualized it after she had inhaled his cock at the start of this rebellious session (god she still couldn’t fathom she was disobeying her queen). Though being who she was, she was more than eager to test herself, especially given this would be her first time doing it with a real cock. 

Opening her lips in anticipation of swallowing him once more, she took Peter’s hands in her own, guiding them onto the back of her skull. As she anticipated, he held cautiously onto her splayed hair, a fraction of a fraction of the strength she knew him to be capable of. As much as she adored someone who could take control like Nat, this was so cute and adorable in its innocence that she couldn’t help but smile. “It’s ok Pete, you don’t have to worry, if it gets to be too much, I’ll just tap you three times on the leg ok?”

“Ok…can you…practice first?”

A chuckle exited her throat. She tapped his thigh three times, receiving a curt nod in response. “Ready?” she asked as her maw hovered above his cock. 

“Yeah.”

For the nth time that night she impaled herself on his shaft, giving a few lubricating bobs before opening up her throat. His hands were barely guiding her as she slid further down, his tip now pushing past the threshold and reentering the depths of her throat. 

A rumbling purr of ecstasy echoed from his chest, yet his hands were still wary on her head, and his hips only gently pulsed as she held herself down. She could read the caution in his eyes, but further down she could just make out the heady lust. He really wanted to try this, and she wanted to give it to him better than any other girl could. Yes they were poly and open, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a little possessive of him. 

For the first round she let him move carefully, allowing him to acquaint himself with the sensations and intricacies. Although it was hardly a true facefucking, the deepthroating still felt magnificent to her. The needy throbs of his cock reverberating across the walls of her throat made her spine tingle. She happily suffocated in the resilient taste of his member tucked between her cheeks, it’s heat like tinder wood laced in napalm. Even the feel alone of something that big stuffing her mouth was enough to get her dripping. 

As her oxygen levels began to wane, she realized she hadn’t offered a gesture to indicate that she simply needed to pull off. So as not to panic the boy, she coaxed herself away from his thigh as gently as possible, feeling the thick girth exit her throat and eventually her lips, trails of saliva still uniting the two. 

“Sorry,” she apologized with a gleaming grin, “if I need to take a break, I’ll just push off ya, ok?”

He nodded, eyes darting back and forth between her gaze and what must’ve been a sloppy visage of her mouth. 

“You like seeing me like this?”

An even softer nod followed. 

Out of the bottom of her gaze his cock twitched, his still somewhat nervous expression undercut by the unquestionable arousal of his body. _Mmmm and what a body it is_ , amended her mind, _isn’t he always so extra fine when he’s nice and sweaty like this, those cuts always showing off._ MJ couldn’t disagree. God she wouldn’t mind drinking in this sight for a few hours. 

On the other hand, her body was growing increasingly eager for the taste of his sap, and thus thick lips were once more laid upon a flush head. In what she took as a good sign, Peter’s hands reattached to her head unprompted as she gorged further down his length. Her own hands snaked around creamy hips, hooking onto his deceptively round ass and coaxing him into motion as her throat began to open up. 

Thanks to her encouragement, his hips began to discover their own rhythm, movements becoming slightly more confident and less cautious. It was cute how careful he was of her, but she had been trained by her Queen, and sometimes cute isn’t what she wanted. 

As they went along, the beginnings of ruthlessly sexual gagging noises spilled from her throat, a guttural spitty echo radiating about the room. 

With the lurid sounds of sex in the air, Peter could feel himself once again cresting earlier than anticipated. The total experience was simply on another level than he had ever been exposed to. Visually it was downright stunning. That stunning face that he had lost entire classes to glaring at him with a palpable hunger. MJ’s peachy, full lips glistening in a sheen of spit and pre as she bobbed her divinely pretty face up and down, all the while those encapsulating hazelnut eyes fixed on him. 

And the audible experience was no slouch itself. The sounds spilling from his girlfriend’s mouth were unholy to say the least, but good lord the things they were doing to Peter. He wouldn’t be able to catch a wink of sleep with this on his brain for the next few hours. Not to mention how good her mouth felt. It was flawless. There was no other word for it. Simply perfect. 

“ _MJ_ …I… _god..._ ”

Smooth hands pressed against his thigh, peeling herself away from his crotch. His cock glinted like a glazed donut, visibly throbbing in its angst. It screamed at him to be re-buried, but what was left of his rational brain managed to ignore it for the most part. 

“Don’t hold back this time,” she exhaled, “I can take it…don’t worry.” A quick smile was the last thing he saw before her lips were on him once more and his head was thrown back. A sharp pain rung from his glutes as her hands dug into his ass, forcing his hips upwards. 

A broken gasp was torn from his lungs as his cock was reacquainted with the rapture that was MJ’s throat. Trusting that she knew her own limits, he began to push his cock further into her throat until her lips kissed his base. Hands holding her steady, potent hips began to jog upward into her mouth, cock vanishing and reappearing in second long intervals. 

Nails dug further into his ass, and he could see she was both capable and eager to take more. So, despite what the cautious part of his brain told him, he began to pump even faster into her throat. 

_Fucking finally,_ thought MJ.

“Shit M… _shit…cumming_!”

She bottomed out as he thrust into her yearningly, girth pulsing fervently as he pumped his seed into her mouth. She offered him a couple seconds to bask in the bliss of releasing down her throat before her own desire made itself known. Greedy sucks and swallows followed as she happily drank the first few spurts, past experience telling her that if she didn’t she wouldn’t be able to hold it all in her mouth. His rich, invigorating taste filled her brain, only being emboldened as she began to let it pool on her tongue. Warm, sticky, goopy. She loved it. 

As the gushes turned to trickles, pursed lips pulled up to the tip of the spear, sucking out every last drop until she heard the boy collapse down onto the bed. 

His statuesque body heaved as it fought for breath, tantalizingly glistening in sweat. Adorable fluffs of hair stuck to his face, his dumbo ears radiating a bright red. Those familiar auburn eyes were corkscrewed shut, and MJ waited for them to open before swallowing his seed, opening her mouth wide to ensure he had the best view possible. “Yummy,” she murmured greedily, kissing her way up his body. 

His mind was tabula rasa as it attempted to recede to its normal state. This was hardly the first time MJ had ever given Peter a blowjob, but it was far and away the best. He couldn’t believe how thoroughly she had worked him, a deliberate ascent that gave him so much pleasure yet at the same time left him craving more, only to then break his mind with the climax. The way she had effortlessly taken his entirety, entombing it in a snug warmth which he would never forget. Not to mention she had almost made him cum again when she’d made a show of swallowing every last drop of his essence. 

MJ kissed each individual bump on his six-pack, bouncing left and right as she crawled towards his mouth. Planting her lips against his cream-colored skin, she devoted some extra time around his neck, which she knew he appreciated. Despite her desperate ache to mark him like Nosferatu, she couldn’t run the risk of her Queen discovering her dissidence. 

Once each and every inch of his neck was thoroughly covered with a tempered peck, she skimmed up past his jawline, finally planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Though he didn’t kiss back, MJ assumed it was more from weariness than anything else. Which meant this last part would be so much more fun. 

She pulled back from her boyfriend. His eyes aimed towards her though not actually looking at her. She nuzzled her cheek against his, pressing her mouth to his ear. “Thanks babe…I can’t wait to taste you tomorrow.”

One final kiss was planted on his cheek before she slid off of him. 

Hopping off the bed, not a sound was made as she tiptoed across the floor. Nudging the door just wide enough for her slim frame to slip through, she spared one last look at her stunning boyfriend before returning to the hallway. As she turned back to her room, her face whipped to within inches of a devilish grin. 

‘Hello Slut,” greeted her Queen.


	6. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoes! Hoes! Hoes! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

“Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold,” came Val’s bouncy voice from the bedroom, “so time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled…”

“Seriously,” Carol grumbled under the loud music, her fiancée reciting the same album she had been for months now. “Really Val…still? And can you not sing  _ that  _ song so close to our wedding.” 

The music stopped abruptly. “ _ What _ ? You’re always telling me I should give terran music a try, well here I am.”

“I know and thank you for that,” said Carol, a brisk wisp of icy air rushing along her face as she unloaded the produce into the fridge, “but  _ that _ song?” 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s literally about having an affair and hiding it.”

“Oh come on,” answered Val, voice quieting as she entered the kitchen. Her toned caramel arms wrapped around her lover’s waist, lulling the two into a silent slow dance, “if I was ever gonna fuck someone else I’d let you know.”

Carol stopped what she was doing. She twirled in Val’s grasp, eyeing the King up and down, her cockiness rising like magma in a volcano. “Like you could find anyone who fucks you as good as I do.”

“Natasha,” Val replied immediately. Danvers’ eyes sharpened. It was the perfect jab. As much as they both knew it was a joke, it still poked at the rivalry that while quieted, would always exist between the two doms. Close enough to home without really mucking anything up. 

Noting the glint of agitation in her lover’s eyes, Val decided to keep going. She wanted to see where this would lead, and also, sometimes it was just too fun to manipulate Danvers. “Does that make you mad? Just the possibility that she fucks me better than you do.”

A low growl that would scare off anyone with a brain and a body rumbled in Carol’s chest, warning the King of Asgard. She knew that Carol knew what she was playing at. But that was the beauty of it all, despite knowing exactly how this was gonna play out Carol would still fall for her ploy. Thus, unlike in her more political endeavors, she paid no heed to the warning signs. “It does…doesn’t it. Dealing with the possibility that I wail her name louder than yours.”

“Watch it little Miss,” purred Danvers, throat bubbling with restrained possessiveness. 

Oh, she was really not pleased if she was calling her little Miss.

An impish grin tugged at the edges of Val’s lips. “I think you’re the one who should be watching me,” she replied, turning to display her bare behind to her fiancée, “watching me take this sweet peach over to Natasha’s bedro-” 

Before the sentence fully trickled from her mouth, Danvers' airtight grip had spun her around and pinned her back against a cabinet door. She thanked herself for having the wit to reinforce the wood with inlaid steel because...well if not that would’ve been another wasted cabinet door. 

“Nobody…nobody fucks you like I do,” Carol said as if speaking a universal truth, voice stern and rigid. Deep in Val’s gut butterflies fluttered at the sound. It was something so raw and powerful, guttural in a way that commanded attention. Honestly after seven years together, it was just too easy for her to play Danvers into getting what she desired. 

“Well...she did leave me drooling that one time-”

“Last chance.”

“And then that other time I think I had like five-”

She was once again interrupted, this time by fingers jamming into her love box. Literally emblazoned eyes glared back at her with barely restrained fury, daring her to test the blonde again as digits began hastily thrashing into her cunt. 

It took all Val had to keep her lugs from wobbling like bowling pins as her fiancée ravaged her. The fingers were imbued with a level of energy usually reserved for pushing Val over the edge, not getting her warmed up. The bolts that shot through her were overwhelming at first, almost painful, like plugging in a christmas tree into the wrong outlet. 

But she had to give credit where credit was due, because not long after heady pleasure began to amalgamate with the fiery pain, creating a truly rapturous mixture. If it wasn’t already clear from the brutal fingering she was receiving, the way Danvers’ nose twitched into a mean mug let her know that this session was gonna be far from loving. This was about to be exactly what Val wanted. Pure, outright possessive sex. She had poked the bear, and Danvers was determined to prove that she fucked her better than anybody else. 

Although in truth that statement had never been in doubt, and that was especially true in this moment. Despite her overwhelming initiation, Carol was absolutely working her right now. Her fingers danced with almost worrying accuracy as they hit every spot that set her off, seemingly finding some that she hadn’t even known about. Seven years of experience was being wielded with masterful precision, her lover using all her knowledge of her to absolutely rock her senses. Carol wasn’t going to let this burn slowly (not that she usually did), she was just going to drown Val in unadulterated pleasure. 

And Val would happily succumb to the flood of senses...but not just yet, there was still a bit more she felt she could squeeze out of Danvers. She tried her best to school her expression, forcing her body to replicate the placid display on her face. Her lungs shuddered her as she attempted to quell her heaving breath, eventually managing to at least not seem like an asthmatic cheetah. 

But even now she could feel how damn hard she was working to do this. Carol’s fingers moved with unbelievable command, determination, and confidence. She wasn’t sure if a minute had passed yet and already the onslaught of pleasure was threatening to rise above her, leaving her ready to blow. 

And then, as if to say  _ I know everything about you _ , her lover slowed every so slightly and managed to suspend her in edged limbo, on the cliffside of orgasm but unable to jump in. “Do you wanna cum?” asked Captain Marvel. 

_ Say no, _ commanded her brain,  _ say no, say no, say no.  _

Her head nodded on its own. 

The corner of Carol’s lips tugged; no doubt proud that she could still bring Val to orgasm so quickly. “Tell me who fucks you best.”

“Romanov,” she squealed, miming exaggerated orgasmic bliss (considering how she currently felt it wasn’t that hard). A hand chained around her neck, easily lifting her off the ground while the other phalanges continued to pummel her quickly drenched sex, sordid slaps echoing raucously throughout the halls of their abode. Within herself, the submissive that desired to be possessed was practically throwing a ball as Carol fought to display her complete ownership of Val. 

“Who?”

“Roma…Roma... _oh fuck_ _yes_!” she howled as the orgasm crashed into her, spine stiffening against the wooden cabinet, breath vacuuming from her lungs. Her muscles felt like hardtack bread as her brain was addled by energized bliss. Yet still Carol only shot more and more bolts of energy into her, sustaining her orgasm for way longer than it should’ve. This wasn’t the crowning jewel atop an hour of tense, methodical build-up, but just an inundating onslaught of pleasure designed for submission. 

Carol continued to glare dead into her eyes even as her sexual essence calmed, her brain slowly regaining some semblance of control over herself. Although asking her to stand might still be debatable. 

Unfortunately said question was hastily answered when Carol promptly let go, and the moment smooth wood met the soles of her feet, her knees buckled and she found herself seated on the floor. The dull sting against her ass barely seemed to register as the energized aftershocks of orgasm continued to ripple through her. 

Her gaze slowly shifted towards the clock, frightened by what she found. It was only three minutes after she had begun teasing Danvers. 

_ Shit _ . 

“On the floor,” commanded the to be Queen of Asgard, her voice like steak knives. 

“What?” whispered Val, barely a butter knife, wondering how she could be more on the floor. That was quickly explained by her lover nudging her backside with a gentle kick, sending her completely sprawled along the ground. With equally as disdainful a movement her legs were spread shoulder-width apart. 

The heat of Danvers energy tickled her thighs before her fingers did. Though they came marching in soon after, tucking themselves back into her slit, reigniting her already scintillated nerves. Danvers paused for a second, as if savoring this moment of domination. Both their breaths were wracked, heavy and moist from such a spirited output. 

  
  


And then ferocious pumps began as if they had never stopped. The wanton sounds of a wet cunt continued to radiate about the halls, combining with pathetically restrained moans to form a symphony of sex. 

Carol spit onto Val’s sphincter before digging her teeth into one of Val’s cheeks, determined to find every way possible to mark her as hers. To ingrain in her that she fucked her like no one else could. Apparently this time an additional member would be joining the fray as a lone thumb began circling the rim of her asshole. 

A keening wail escaped her mocha skinned fiancée as Carol bit down hard, quickly followed by another as her thumb jabbed into Val’s sphincter, plunging in rhythm with her other fingers. All the while she continued to feistily munch on Val’s taught yet curvy cheeks, leaving bruises that would hopefully last until they returned to the compound. If not then, she could always replace them. 

With both her holes now being stuffed and her fiancée marking her like a wolf, Val's manipulative spirit began to dissipate, leaving only the giddy submissive. Said bottom couldn’t help but love the feeling of being completely owned by Carol. Perhaps it was the approaching wedding date, or perhaps something else, but when Carol had mentioned the possibility of infidelity (even if it wasn’t seriously) it stuck with her. Knowing that Carol thought she might be capable of something like that...she wanted to prove to her fiancée that she was no one else’s, that even though they fucked other women, her heart only ever truly belonged to Carol. 

Was this a somewhat odd way to get the job done, perhaps, but she figured it would work nonetheless. 

“Whose name do you scream louder?” Carol growled. 

“Ro…Ro…” she tried in a last ditch attempt to squeeze out every last drop of alpha Carol. Alas, in a testament to her wife’s ministrations, she couldn’t even manage more than one syllable. 

“My name,” intoned the blonde, plunging her fingers as deep as she could, “you scream my name louder than anyone else’s. I make you scream louder and cum harder than anybody else.”

Val nodded manically in agreement, her mind completely crumpling to Danvers. She was hers, totally and utterly. Physically and mentally. She belonged to Carol Danvers.

“Scream it,” commanded Carol. 

“Carol,” she yelled, or so she thought, though when it landed on her ears it was definitely more of a toad croak. 

“Louder or I’ll make you louder.”

“Carol!”

Apparently her lover wasn’t pleased, as fingers now rushed into her sex with barbaric pace, accompanied by a dangerous amount of energy. Sounds of ungodly filth echoed across the halls, and yet again Val found herself thanking the fact that they had wit to prepare their home for their... _ unique  _ situation, as the soundproofed walls likely kept the town from hearing the subsequent wail.

“CAROL!” 

A rough bite landed on her ass cheek, squeezing hard, nearly drawing blood. Heat arched across her skin as the ecstasy of the assault radiated throughout her body, reducing her mind to only one thought. 

“CAROL DANVERS!” 

Phalanges were now stuffed knuckles deep inside her holes, Carol curling her currently pussy entombed fingers until she found that holy spot. 

“FUUUUUUCK!!” howled Carol’s fiancée, that cinnamon back tensing up, ripples of seizing muscles enthralling Carol’s gaze. Her teeth latched onto the sculpted hills of Val’s shoulders while her tongue messily paraded along the skin, lavishing in the heady taste of sweat and skin. 

Short, terse breaths began to puff from Val’s lungs, alerting Carol to her lover’s impending release. A notion which was confirmed by slippery orifices now clenching on her digits, all but begging her to remain entombed. Feeling her lover like this, Val’s body actively calling out for her touch, it left her mind in a ravenous state. Her brain ceded control to her arm as it prepared for Val’s release, losing some of its rhythm but attaining unmatchable levels of passion and ardor. Biting down ever further, her tongue lapped up the blood that trickled from Val’s skin, drinking in the intoxicating beverage of blood and sweat. 

The knot in Val’s gut tightened and tightened, swelling to something that felt untenable until it finally snapped. “CAROL!!!!” she screeched as she came, her lover dropping onto her to keep her from spasming away. She twitched and shuddered mildly as incoherent babbling spilled from her lips, all the while Carol continuing her ministrations. This was bliss, Carol’s weight like a thick blanket, reminding her that she’d always belong to the gorgeous Kree-Human hybrid. She sank into that knowledge, knowing that Carol would always be there, that no matter what their hearts always belonged to one another. 

When she finally stilled her lover slowed her services, relieving the thumb from the grips of her sphincter and lazily fingering her swollen, sensitive sex. Physically she was a cesspool of sweat and cum, and mentally she was a bundle of saturated pleasure and incomprehensible stimulation. Her body rang with the aftermath of Carol’s overwhelming onslaught; the blonde having gone balls to the wall from the onset. She could barely manage to glance up at the clock, shocked to find it was only about ten minutes now since she had made the stupidly great decision. 

Then suddenly she was flipped over with such speed that she could barely register what was happening. Her post orgasm haze didn’t help, and by the time she realized she was on her back, Carol’s feral eyes were boring into the pits of her soul. It was a look that simultaneously scared the crap out of her and revitalized nearly every ounce of arousal that had gushed out during her two previous orgasms. The message was crystal clear: they were far from done for the night. 

Just as quickly as she had spun Val over, Carol rolled the two of them around, leaving her lover laying heavily atop her. Judging from the look her fiancée gave her Val had no idea where this was going, at least not until Carol started floating. 

As their combined frame passed the countertop, Carol snagged her phone, dialing up a particular number that despite its rare usage still remained in her favorites. Resting it on her abs, she set it to speaker phone.

“Hello Cunt,” Carol growled the moment the line connected. 

She was greeted by brief silence, followed by the unmistakable soft wisp of air, signaling a door being gently shut. “Hello my Captain,” responded the young Lang, voice noticeably hushed. 

“Listen closely as I own my fiancée.” 

“U-Uhm...ok…” came Cassie’s response, her brain using the impatient tone of her Captain to slowly work out what was likely happening. 

On the other end of the line, Val grunted weakly as her back met the ceiling. This wasn’t a position she was unfamiliar with, but every time they partook in this particular setup it always threw her for a loop. Something about feeling gravity pulling her down but simultaneously being pressed upward by Carol’s body was just difficult to process, but it made for fucking fantastic sex. 

Despite having just engaged in two explosive orgasms her body still shuddered as an unyielding knee slithered up her thighs, spreading them wider with each inch it glided upwards. The sound of it grazing along the ceiling, arcing towards her center was reminiscent of that iconic Jaws score, except this was about to lead to something really fucking good and not really fucking bad. 

Just as Carol’s knee was about to make contact with the still slick cunt, she rushed her lips onto Val’s, shoving her tongue as deep into her mouth as she could in an outright show of possession. It took less than a second for Val’s tongue to be pounded into submission, resigned to gently massaging Carol’s tongue whenever the opportunity arose. The mewling hum that was shoved from her lungs upon Carol’s knee contacting her entrance was met by an alpha growl from Captain Marvel, again making the rarely seen submissive in Val swoon. Fuck did she love Daddy Danvers. 

As per the theme of the night, Carol did not start out slow, kneading her knee into Val’s core as well as gripping cinnamon hips with her free hand and forcibly grinding taught hips against her joint and thigh. 

On the other end, Cassie listened with the kind of rapt attention that probably should’ve been saved for school. Having foreseen a predictable amount of dirty talk, she was instead met by a series of thick breaths and low growls. Not that she minded, the animalistic expressions driving her hot nonetheless. 

Thoughtlessly, upon hearing the first grunt from her King, a hand had slipped beneath the grey lazy sweatpants and any semblance of homework was quickly forgotten. Sinking into the comforts of her bed, the needy grunts and mewls from her King drove her lust up the wall, as the growls and snarls from her Captain made her submissive heart ache to be there. Her active imagination served her well as she pictured the scene. Their toned bodies glistening in a light coat of sweat, her Captain’s using her eyes as tools of submission, her King’s body writhing as she was ferociously taken by the blonde. 

Her hand worked on pure instinct. Judging from the impassioned echoes she figured that this wouldn’t be one of their longer sessions, and thus quickly settled upon rubbing tight circles around her clit while another pair of fingers teased her eager entrance. Apparently she was even more excited than she thought as her own sex was already coated in a healthy layer of arousal.  _ The things these two do to me.  _

Through the couple's heated exhales, the faintest whimpers began to come through the speaker of the phone, telling Danvers that her Cunt was definitely not partaking in any sort of scholastic work. “You hear that Val, my little Cunt’s getting off to hearing me own you. She’s rubbing herself to how loud you are for me, isn’t that right Cunt?”

“Yes Captain,” Cassie blurted, her voice a little more breathy than she anticipated. It was true though, if she hadn’t known they were doing what they were doing, she would’ve guessed Valkyrie was running a marathon (or whatever the Asgardian equivalent was). “She sounds so worked up, my Captain.”

“Oh she is. So much so that she’s about to have her third orgasm in fifteen minutes.”

_ Oh shit _ . Cassie had already been missing them, but now she really fucking missed them. She immediately knew that she needed to get owned like this as soon as they met up next. “ _ Fuck _ that’s hot.” 

“And Val...why don’t you remind her who you’re gonna cum for?” muttered Carol, keeping Val’s hips at a rapid pace along her thigh. 

“Y…yo…you…” Val managed to eke out, the entirety of her sex being deluged in the pleasures of Carol’s thigh, her lover doing a particularly excellent job of kneading her clit. 

“Who?” 

Val exhaled in defeat, already struggling to form coherent thoughts much less intelligibly express them. “Caro…Car…” Her head slumped in concession. 

“Say it or you don’t cum.”

“Car…Carol Dan…Carol Danvers…”

“What do I do?”

“M-m-make me…cum…make me cum,” she hurried. 

“Is that it?”

“No,” she sighed, a weak whimper display just how much of a struggle it was to speak, “you make… _nghhhhh_ …ma-make me cum ha-harder… _ohhhhhh_ _gods_ …harder than anybody else.”

Cassie couldn’t have agreed more. So did her more southern oriented brain, fingers lost to the controls of lust, all her willpower now dedicated to not screaming out in glee. Her King always seemed to be the one in control, not in terms of dominance but in terms of maintaining level headedness. So to hear her so shattered, her voice fractured by her Captain’s dominance...well suffice to say Cassie would be quite irritated if someone were to interrupt her. 

“Is that so?” questioned the blonde, “even more Romanov?”

“ _ YES _ ! You make me cum so hard! Ha-harder than...Ro...than Romanov!”

“Don’t you fucking forget it,” growled Carol, biting down on Val’s pulse point, using all her restraint to not break skin this time. 

With a weak moan the brunette again began to shudder in her grasp as Carol relentlessly grinded her hips across her thigh, digging the thickness of her legs as forcefully as she could towards Val’s core. Nails dug and clawed wildly along her back, desperate for purchase in the craziness of euphoria. 

About to be three orgasms in and Val couldn’t believe how satiated she felt. Sparks of energetic wanton hadn’t stopped bolting through her nerves for the past few minutes, making this orgasm feel like being struck by actual lightning. Everything went blissfully numb right before she was overwhelmed by a bombardment of sensation that wreaked havoc on her mind. 

Out of Cassie’s phone came a gruff series of stunted exhales, followed by soft, broken grunts before finishing off with light panting. The sounds of her King losing it was enough to send herself over the edge, fingers plunging into her depths to immediately find  _ that _ spot. 

A barely restrained cry came through Carol’s phone, as did the static crackle of sheets being ruffled. Not longer after a series of adorable grunts came through, and Carol swelled with pride at having made two women concurrently orgasm (one without even touching her). 

“Enjoying the ride Cunt?” she asked with a smug grin. 

“Yes my Captain…that was…oh  _ wow _ that was really fun…”

“Good. Cause we’re just getting started.”

Carol proceeded to fuck Val in every way she could think of, bending her over the kitchen counter and eating her like a buffet, holding her upside down by legs and munching down like that (which meant that in one week she’d twice orgasmed while upside down), strapping herself up and sticking Val’s head in the washing machine, and finally finishing off with a simple shower fuck. 

Cassie, having very wrongly believed this would be a short ordeal, spent the next forty-five minutes rocking herself to three more oh so sweet orgasms and thus achieved a peak level of procrastination. 

When all was said and all was done a total of eleven orgasms were shared between the two, Carol feeling quite happy with herself as she had to practically hold Val upright in the shower. 

“Thank you,” Cassie gasped exhaustedly as her Captain alerted her to the end of their session. She wouldn’t admit it, but a part of her was happy that they had finally ended because her arms felt like they had just been put through one of Nat’s workouts.

Ending the call with their adorable Cunt, Carol slipped her arms around her lovers waist. Having thoroughly fucked out her fiancée, it was now time for her to shower her with love. Slow kisses peppered Valkyrie’s neck and shoulder, grazing over the areas that had been roughly marked over the past hour. 

The King of Asgard instinctively tipped her head to the side, opening up more landscape for Carol’s lips to coax her into a sleepy bliss. She exhaled a happy purr as slick thumbs rubbed slow circles along the apple of her hips. It was almost impossible to believe that the woman who had just obliterated her body was the same one now tending to her so affectionately. 

“I’ll always be yours,” Val murmured, returning to how this all had started. 

“I know,” Carol replied in an equally hushed tone, lips moving to the other side of Val’s slender neck. Their bodies gently rocked to some silent rhythm and Carol could imagine them on their wedding night, slow song setting the shallow beat, heads tucked into one another’s shoulders as they let themselves get lost in their presence. “I’m so excited to marry you...to show everyone how much we belong to each other.”

“Hmmmm,” hummed Val dreamily. She didn’t dare say it, but in this moment, she was utterly content. Her fiancée’s arms around her, their bodies locked with one another, and their wedding on her brain. Maybe it was wrong to think there was some pinnacle of achievement in life, a point where you can do nothing more, but if one existed, Val thought it would be a lot like this. 

Silently Carol circled in front of her lover, her hands now rubbing their little circles along Val’s lower back. As she had done so often before, she combed conditioner through Val’s damp kinks, letting the silken texture coax her mind into peacefulness. Once she finished she traded conditioner for soap, kissing every bruise she had just created before lathering Val with a healthy layer of soap. “I love you,” she whispered as she pulled Val back under the warm rainfall. 

No longer interested in using her words, Val nuzzled closer into Carol’s embrace, cuddling her head into the vertex of the blonde's neck. Gentle kisses peppered her cheek as the water washed away the products, leaving her tired body feeling much cleaner. “I still can’t believe I found you,” Carol admitted, to which she snuggled even closer, wanting to literally have every inch of Carol wrapped around her. 

Once the hiss of the showerhead died, her taller fiancée took her time toweling her off. A little happy noise was pulled from her chest as Carol scooped her into her arms before laying her gently into bed. Sliding in beside her, Val’s head made haste for its favorite spot, tucked in beneath Carol’s jaw, resting its weight on her shoulder. 

Carol happily accepted, letting her head rest on Val’s as they basked in the silence. “My wife,” she whispered. 

Val glanced up at her with sleepy but surprised eyes, this being the first time they had ever referred to one another as “wife.” Despite it being premature, deep down Val felt that it was right. No other word could encapsulate their relationship as well as that, to the point that it almost felt painful to think otherwise. 

“Wife,” Val replied before snuggling back into Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short (but hopefully sweet) lil chapter. Happy Holidays to all, and to all a goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! You're kudos and comments are super duper appreciated and they really make it worthwhile to do this!! Unlike with DMF I'm writing this as I post, kinda soft of, I'd say the first draft is about 80% done. IDK why I'm doing it differently, just thought I'd give it a try and see which way I prefer. Anyways this means there's more room for input from you guys on anything you wanna see (especially in terms of pairings and certain *ahem* methods). So please please please let me hear em!!!


End file.
